


你有没有见过他

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian
Summary: 艾伦利威尔高中同班同学设定，十年后重逢。题目即歌名，全文内容都是我瞎编的。也许是个中长篇，搞一波回忆杀就结束。HE。梗来自@Niran ，去年七月份的点梗。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

1.

20xx年，x国达里斯·萨克雷总司令遇刺重伤，行刺嫌疑人来自邻国恐bu分子，战争危机一触即发。

全世界都在严密关注该国家的一举一动。不久，该国用三枚中程导弹轰炸邻国领土重要目标，导致大量平民丧生。随即该国宣布为萨克雷总司令举办葬礼，并将持续其复仇行动。联he国安li会紧急召开磋商会议，十余国参与斡旋协商。复杂的政zhi、历史和民族因素使该地区如同炸裂的火药桶，事态发展愈演愈烈，武装zheng变，宗教势力崛起。在超级大国动手干预前，战火已经席卷了整个地区。一直未见成效的磋商会议不得不将议题从和平解决争端转向难民接收和武器禁止向该国出口的协定。

“这是你们这次的任务。”办公桌前站着一个穿着笔直军装的男人，一双利眼，瞳孔偏上，虹膜发灰，拐弯抹角弄了个不算干净的蓝色出来。严丝合缝地贴着他额头的帽檐下探出一撮黑色的头发，衬得那张脸越发苍白透亮。金黄色肩章和星徽表明他的头衔不低，原本就扣得严严实实的领子上还加了一条白色的领巾，密不透风。他翻起眼皮看了他的上司一眼，眼白暂时占据了他的大部分眼眶，这个动作使他露出些许凶相。他从桌上捡起了那个密封文件袋，就要转过身离开。

“不要暴露身份，你知道该怎么做。不过预计时间会比较久。”金发的男人把桌上另一份文件也丢过去。他迟疑了一下，回过头单手打开那个文件夹，他知道里头是什么，所以径直看向最后一行。他的上司自然发现了他面色不善，急忙安抚，“你的探亲假虽然批下来了，但是回家应该来不及了，攒到下次多给你放几天。这两天休息休息，抽空给你妈妈打个电话吧。”

“非得我去吗？”

“要是我能去，就放你回家了，”金发男人无奈地抬起右手，纱布包裹住的手掌部分仍然往外渗血，“除了这点伤，还有别的事情等着我。我不去，就只能是你带队。”

“必须是你。”

他盯了他的上司受伤的手一会儿，他自然记得那只手乃至整个手臂是怎样在爆炸中变得血肉模糊。他点点头。

“说起来，你有结婚的打算吗？”

迈出去的脚步停住了，靴子上一道金属装饰线闪着狞光。他转过头死死盯着金发的男人，诧异于在这样忙碌的时间他居然有心情挽留他闲聊几句——在这么糟糕的话题上。他们离交战国倒是挺远，但他们最近一直在忙活收集情报的事儿，这功夫外头还等着三四个人给他汇报情况。如果他再深入这个问题，军功、军衔还是玛丽都救不了他，保不齐他会被按在桌上爆头。

“别误会，”埃尔温无奈地举手投降，“我只是无意间听到了佩特拉她们闲聊，才意识到你好像也快三十岁了，今年过年回家还是一个人按习俗是要被安排相亲的吧？”

利威尔当然知道埃尔温嘴里的“闲聊”是指什么，他也不小心撞破过队员八卦的场面，当时是在讨论米克神秘的前女友之类的话题，见到他小姑娘们都自觉噤声了，但他还是听到了几个“特别”的词，以至于一段时间以内无法直视米克。想必她们说起自己也不会嘴下留情。他狠狠地瞪了埃尔温一眼，他知道的太多，脸上的微笑都像是不怀好意：

“你还是操心你的发际线吧，回头我让玛丽给你煮黑芝麻吃。”

利威尔按埃尔温的计划休了两天假，但他没有离开营地。离他们驻扎区最近的一个居民聚居地在五十公里以外，那里还只有一群会说一点点洋泾浜英语的黑人兄弟。他在一头一脸的黄沙、难以忽略口音和体味以及干净整洁的营地之间根本没有纠结的过程，直接做出了选择——他的休假除了有非常充裕的时间泡红茶以外，和平常并没有什么变化，仍然是每天早起打靶，格洛克17，雷明顿700和各式突击步枪，完成日常训练，然后在那张木板床上努力地让自己睡着。自从他忽然得了失眠这个病症之后，这十年间他曾因为高强度的训练和过于艰辛的任务获得过短暂的安眠。他曾寄希望于那些消耗精力的活动，但最近失效了，可能是年龄渐渐变大，需要亲自出动的事情减少，精力无处释放，所以他又开始失眠。他躺着，流星和月亮僵硬地在夜空中移动。好在除此之外，并无其他。他也没有给他的妈妈打电话，无法回去而通过电话敷衍，是要被库谢尔唠叨的。

他更怕这个。

在打了两天的靶，泡了两天红茶之后，他收拾行李登上飞机。小型飞机，型号常见，涂抹掉标记之后甚至看不出它归属于民间还是军方。他在飞机上看到了挤在一起的小队成员，三个人站得笔直，六只眼睛紧紧盯着他。在专门为他留出的椅子上，他打开密封的文件袋，把里面的U盘插进电脑。U盘里头只有一个写着计划安排的文件——他们这次的任务是以雇佣兵的名头护送一个人出入交战区。利威尔点开那个人的资料，仍是一头雾水。资料显示那个今年七十二岁的男性白人是一位资历很老的外科医生，美籍法裔，尤其擅长骨科，但在国外并没有什么特殊的经历，和这场战争更是八竿子打不着的关系。有一定危险性，但也不至于必死无疑。只要和x国军方沟通好，没那么坏运气被流弹、空袭和汽车炸弹误伤，他还是能把人全须全尾地带出来。资料在他浏览完毕后自动格式化，他拔出U盘把它放回文件袋——这时候这个文件袋已经是一个垃圾袋了。利威尔不太明白为什么要折腾着把一个六七十岁的老人往炮火连天的交战区里送，但他也不用明白，他的任务就是保证那位老人的安全，他希望那位老人保持锻炼身体的习惯。心脏也不要太脆弱。他简单地向他的队员介绍了此次行动的目的，和飞行员确认了落地时间后闭上眼睛。

他们将在离交战区最近的一个城市降落，然后接上那位倒霉的老先生，伺机寻找进入交战区最好机会。那将会是非常忙碌的一段时间。

艾伦站在当地的地标建筑前，圆顶的教堂是这附近唯一一个修缮完好的房屋。镀金十字在穹顶上闪闪发光，六翼天使和耶稣受难被雕成造型迥异的雕塑环绕着它。彩色玻璃和镂花窗台仍旧像二战前的制式。他穿着牛仔裤，短袖衫披着一件长风衣，背着黑色的旅行包，像是个慕名而来的游客——面对整个城市的难民目瞪口呆。这个城市的安全性也不高，离交战区太近，如果其中一方撤离战场，必然要经过这个地方。也许明天战火就蔓延到这个城市来了，一颗炮弹就能让那个花花绿绿的建筑上天。艾伦在教堂面前渺小的像个蚂蚁，战争的余波就够他死个十次八次。倒不是他真傻乎乎地趁着国庆小长假出门旅游，挑了个地方送死，是他不得不来。他进修的老师是骨科医生里数一数二的人物，尤其擅长把碎裂的骨骼拼合，用纳米般的细线缝合筋腱，成功完成过很多场凶险的手术。如果非要比喻，大概就是用舌头就能打赢一场LOL的高度。但运气不怎么好，他在一场博弈中被选中成为人质，要来战火纷飞的半岛上给某个重要人物做场手术。听到这个消息的老人家激动地昏了过去，于是任务就落到了年轻力壮不会随便心脏病发的年轻人——他身上。

但实际上，不凑巧的是，教授晕过去得并没有那么及时，是打理好行装后被一场堵车和高温临时送进的医院。艾伦甚至不知道来接他的雇佣兵是否有他的资料。不过好在他不但继承了他老师的治疗方案，而且继承了他老师临行前得到的全部消息。

他知道是谁要来接他。

他从档案上看到那个熟悉的名字时，甚至有一种不真实感。他坐在灯下看那份成员名单，就像又独自过了十年。开着窗户的三楼教室，星星荒芜，绿色的飞虫前赴后继。他甚至闻到了那个人身上的洗衣液味，被太阳蒸发了，被风扇带走了，还有那么一点点融在他亮晶晶的汗水里。他睡着了，就在艾伦旁边，于是艾伦轻轻亲吻他的侧脸。他甚至不知道他到这个地方来送死，是不是只是因为看了那个名字。

利威尔没有想到预定的接头地点前有那么多人。他在一群满身汗味的难民中穿梭，仍旧没有找到那个背着旅行包的七十二岁老男人，他的部下也没有任何消息。他抿紧了干裂的嘴唇，从口袋按着腰间的枪，开始第二遍搜寻。尚未撤离的难民多半是老弱病残，有门路、有积蓄的年轻人早就通过飞机、火车哪怕是汽车远离这个地区了。没有能力和来不及迁移的人们脸上写满了重重忧虑，原本应当是极为突出的老人反而被这些难民掩藏了起来——利威尔他们这种年轻、健壮的反倒成了异类，已经有人在观察跟踪他们了，他们必须尽快找到那位老人。

“利威尔，你是在找我吗？”

一道又低又沉的声音在利威尔头顶炸响，那声音里似乎充满了喜悦和希望，但它给利威尔造成的伤害不啻于一道惊雷，无论是从精神上还是从身体上。

利威尔抬起头的时候几乎没有认出他眼前的年轻人。

旅游鞋，黑色修身牛仔裤，短袖衫和长风衣。优秀的身材和突出的身高——他早该注意到这个男人，那张同样俊美出格的脸。他挺拔的鼻梁上架着一副墨镜，利威尔似乎没有认出剩下半张雕塑般的脸，看到利威尔犹疑，他摘下眼镜，微微俯身：

“教授他生病不能来了，这次任务由我替他执行。”

就是那双绿眼睛，被诅咒了一样的绿眼睛。虹膜太过优秀，阳光下像纯粹的宝石。它是聚光的凸透镜，是硬度最高的天然美钻。17万年前就开始逃离太阳的光，在经过8分钟的太空之旅后，再次从那双绿眼睛中出发，灼伤利威尔的瞳孔。他失明了，然后是失聪，失去感官和心跳。他的心当真停跳了一拍，然后混乱地跳跃，冲撞胸腔。利威尔的血管里仿佛被泼了冷水，灌了冰，从头到脚一寸一寸地凉下去。

“他们没来得及更新资料，这是我出发的时候他们交给我的证明。”

利威尔手里被塞进了一张盖满印章的纸。太多的血液涌入大脑，掀起了大脑皮层的暴动，某个被尘封的傍晚，杜鹃之血涂抹出的夕阳，全部回到他的眼前。他鲜血淋漓，他浑身湿透，他向下坠落，灵魂升上半空，他只是万劫不复。利威尔一时竟然看不懂纸上的字，里头明明有大半都是中文。

利威尔惶急地迈开步伐，把那个男人甩在后面，像甩掉黏在手上的橡皮泥，甩去肮脏的雨水，甩掉过去那个自己。

“收队。”他抬起右手冲着袖子里的微型通讯器说了一声，好在他还有理智，不多的、残存的，从十年来的任务里一点点刮下来，积攒的。

艾伦跟在利威尔身后亦步亦趋。利威尔认不出他来，但他一眼就看见了利威尔。利威尔一点儿都没变，不单是指身高。沙漠里摸爬滚打混了这么久皮肤都没黑过，倒是他过了个夏天就像烤焦了一样。利威尔也没有变胖也没有变瘦，穿着一件不太合身的西服，百分百和他印象里那个影子重合起来。

他不在乎利威尔理不理他，也不在乎傻逼兮兮地追着利威尔跑。

留守据点的佩特拉看见利威尔冲回来，却没有看到目标人物，想询问情况都被那脸色吓了一跳。她探头探脑地观察她的长官，但没能从他的焦躁中推断出任何信息。是目标死了？任务失败了？还是被偷袭了？一个游客打扮的青年急匆匆地跑过来，佩特拉立刻从藏身的房间中走出来拦住他：

“对不起，我想你……”

“你好，我想见他。”

“我是你们这次任务的目标，我要见他。”

佩特拉面前站着那个神情恳切的青年，他一米八多，身高臂长，头发被皮圈扎着，像是上世纪的嬉皮士精神死而复生。佩特拉有些迷惑，但她对帅哥观感不错。自称是任务目标的年轻人干净利落，五官锋利，新鲜感很强，但她还是坚守原则，手底下还按着一把枪：

“我想你弄错了吧？”

佩特拉空着的的手里被塞进一张纸，是艾伦的身份证明，利威尔去而复返：

“和基地联系确认一下。”

看到犹疑的佩特拉，利威尔再次向她点点头，脸色虽然不好，但似乎一切已经恢复了正常，刚才他只是急着拿文档。利威尔语气平静，眼睫低垂：“他可能是我们的任务目标。我在这里看着他。”

“利威尔。”

艾伦刚前进一步就被一把手枪顶住胸口，他没再动，低下头，努力从利威尔的脸上寻找情绪表达的突破口。

“雇佣兵是吗？”

利威尔没有否认，也没有回答，甚至没有为他的问题做出任何表情。他抬起头，但错过了他的眼睛，没有和他对视。

怪不得利威尔没能在第一时间认出他。艾伦变了很多，人变高了，头发变长了，皮肤从偏白变成了小麦的颜色。那张稚嫩的脸经过时间的雕琢，砍去了多余的脂肪，颧骨突出，眼窝深陷，鼻梁高挺，下颌锋利，嘴唇拉出一道坚韧的线。看得出他经常锻炼，身体比例极好，肩大肌撑得住身上那件松松垮垮的T恤，牛仔裤是高腰的，腿就显得特别长。岁月无损于他的绿眼睛，反而使之熠熠生辉。艾伦从邻家男生长成了国际名模，利威尔也并不惊讶，因为艾伦本来就不是丑小鸭，他一直是昂着头的天鹅。

利威尔……利威尔是什么呢？

“利威尔……”艾伦刚要开口，他的脚下就出现了一个子弹坑，那把枪不但有子弹，而且已经上膛了，热乎乎的子弹壳和溅起的水泥两败俱伤地躺在地上。虽然利威尔的大脑有片刻空白，但他还是把那张纸上的信息看清楚了，所以他不能对艾伦做什么。艾伦理智地噤声。加装了消音器的手枪没多大动静，但佩特拉还是兔子一样从隔壁房间跑出来，拿着那张纸，像是古装电视剧里“刀下留人”的桥段：

“老大……”

“是他吗？”

“是。Boss发来了新的任务，目标修正为艾伦·耶格尔，原计划不变。”

“等他们回来了，你跟他们解释一下，十五分钟之后出发。”

还有一个多小时才到终点。太阳西斜，滚烫的沙石被车轮碾压碎裂，变成一阵黄色的雾气追随在车厢后部。

他们有一辆改装过的悍马h6，防弹钢板能硬抗肩扛式火箭筒的一击。不过为了存放物资，小酒吧和大部分座椅被拆掉了。几个大箱子堆在后头，上面蒙着漆黑的雨布。这是他们从当地情报人员手中借调的，根据计划，只要他们能安全地驶过交战区，就能联系上接收他们的人员，然后顺理成章地直接开进zf军的大后方。

为了确保安全，他们临行前才得到这次计划的路线图。按照路线，他们得从x国南部边缘的城镇经过，那里是最早的交战区之一，战线纵深推进，相对稳定，但缺点也显而易见，他们得在沙漠里兜个圈，开上二十多小时，绕过三处敌方驻地并且穿过一片雷区。

君达开车，利威尔坐副驾驶，他们三个就只有挤在后排，好在后排还保留了几个座位，但是他们得紧紧挨着彼此，那样他们才不会因为某些沟壑、碎石从座位上飞出去。

“所以你和老大早就认识？”佩特拉用步枪把自己固定在座位上，黑洞洞的枪口就抵着自己的肘弯。长时间在车上坐着非常累，即使他们是经过高强度训练的士兵。她从后排探出头，绕过奥路欧和艾伦说悄悄话，她得打起精神，目的地就快到了。

“我们……”艾伦看了一眼利威尔，从车的后视镜里，利威尔正闭目养神，好像这糟糕的路况根本影响不到他，“我们是高中同学。”

利威尔翻起眼皮，慢吞吞地抬眼看了一下后视镜。他们即将驶入一片废弃的城区，路口的华伦天奴广告牌褪了色，明星立牌也只剩下两条长腿，住宅区被炸倒了一片，钢筋结构部分毁坏，向他们张着黑洞洞的嘴巴。他们两侧是高低起伏的山岭，沿途很少看见车，安静地不像战争的前线。就快要到接头的地点了，他接着闭上眼睛，他不想后排的乘客们继续这个话题，但没有打断的理由。

艾伦不坐在他这边，他什么都看不见。

“那你当时一定是个学霸咯，现在那么厉害，是顶尖医生呢。”佩特拉又说。

“我不是，我不怎么学习……还复读了一年，才考了个本科，结果最后还是靠家里的钱出国了。”艾伦盯着利威尔的小半侧脸，黑色额发下露出半只耳朵。锋利的下颌线弧度自然，衬衫领口挡住了他的脖子。露出在外面的皮肤白皙娇嫩，连佩特拉这样的姑娘都比不上。夕阳细致地为他的头发挑染颜色，从橘调到金黄，满头的圣光。

奥路欧夹在两人中间愤愤地哼了一声。看似人畜无害的青年，先后向佩特拉炫耀了自己的聪明，高考成绩，有钱有势的家庭背景，还摆出一副谦虚的态度。

“你和老大很久没见了吧？你们之前关系一定很好了？”奥路欧插话。

好才怪。他也看到了那个新鲜的弹坑。

“……十年三个月零十五天，我没有见过利威尔了。”艾伦看不到利威尔的表情，自顾自望向车窗外金黄色的沙漠和荒地，“那个时候，我喜欢利威尔。”

利威尔猛地睁开眼睛。

2.

他向后看了一眼。

并不是因为艾伦糟糕的自我表演，那句话只是引起了利威尔轻微的反胃。两辆漆成彩虹的皮卡车载着十多个人出现在两侧岭脊上，一支十人的摩托车车队翻过沙丘突兀地轰鸣着靠近。他们都穿着黑色衣服，口罩蒙面，手藏在车厢下面，看不出是否携带了武器。

“准备战斗。”

利威尔甚至没有看艾伦一眼。他从脚底下掏出一把M134型速射机枪，检查子弹带的时间，那两辆皮卡就缀到了悍马后面。君达不说话，沉默地加速，但无法甩掉他们。他们品字形追击，咬得很死。车上有个人似乎用望远镜观察了一下，挥了挥手，各式武器对准了他们。随即他们听到一句来自扩声器的喊话。

“……”利威尔扭头，他的外语水平止步于高中英语，对付法语这种小舌音混杂的语言没有办法，“他们说什么？”

佩特拉听了一会儿：“他说他们是zf军，要求我们停车接受检查。”

非常没有新意的借口，利威尔点点头：“加速，进城区，注意躲避。”

对方没有得到回应，反而被甩开了一段距离，于是高音喇叭里宣读要求的声音停止了，换了种高亢的骂娘的语气。摩托车上的猎手们受到那声音的鼓舞，像磕了药，一边从背后抽出霰弹枪，一边呼喝着靠近。子弹从两辆车的车厢后部倾泻而出，像是雨水从天空坠落那样密集。无数子弹在车玻璃上咬出裂缝，在外壳上划出火花，击出凹陷。摩托车开得极近，然后用骇人的双管霰弹枪对着他们的车玻璃开火。这种用来充当猎枪的枪械，使用起来声音巨大，但好在穿透力并不如那些硬质子弹。车窗上像冰雹一样噼里啪啦的响，裂缝如蛛网那样蔓延开，但还没有损坏，只是摇摇欲坠。

艾伦一瞬间以为自己是什么倒霉的猎物，被狮群围杀，但被狮群包围还有逃生的希望，可没有密集如雨的子弹，也不会像这些人一样死咬不放。

利威尔率先回击，他从车窗打开的缝隙里用柯尔特左轮手枪解决了最近的两个车手，然后拎起M134从副驾驶座位上探出半个身子，脚踩着座椅开枪。这种机枪理论射速可以达到每分钟6000发子弹，6根枪管使它就像小型的火炮。当然可以抱着使用，但是它下方的三角支架和固定器表明，这架机枪最好还是固定在某个地方扫射。君达操纵着悍马撞翻了超到他们前面的那辆摩托，金属在车轮的挤压下变形，发出令人牙酸的声音。艾伦被奥路欧死死地压在座椅上，他弯着腰，头部充血，肾上腺素飙升，子弹壳在他面前疯狂跳动。“轰”地一声，后头追赶的左侧皮卡车油箱爆炸，汽车失控，整个车体燃烧翻滚着从一侧飞了出去，撞在山崖上。奥路欧居然也在开枪，他把枪压在艾伦的背上，用一把MP7对着那些摩托车扫射。被MP7击中的人和车在沙子里翻腾，还有生还的可能，被M134的扫射击中的人在那种密度的袭击下恐怕连祈祷的时间都不剩下。他们当然可以选择躲避，但他们太过自大，为了打碎车玻璃而靠得太近，没有闪避的空间。在这个距离上，M134和它的操纵人是绝对的暴力者。一个骑手在车翻以后落在了地上，像是撞断了小腿，两条腿摆出曲折离奇的形状，血被沙地咕嘟咕嘟地咽下。蒙面的黑布掉下来，露出一张胡子拉碴的脸。另一团血雾在空中炸开，失去了操控者的摩托在撞上山崖后解体。利威尔坐回副驾驶，把过热的枪管扔在地上。他的脸颊有一处擦伤，细小的血线从颧骨处裂开。君达面前的仪表盘上显示车速已经到了顶点，黑色的越野车在满是沙子的路基上飚出S形弧线。车门和后备箱上满是弹痕，一个轮胎接近爆炸，整辆车都在失控的边缘。就算他们不开火，利威尔他们也迟早会被逼停，悍马因为防弹改装和大量物资车速有限，但后面的皮卡和摩托在沙漠上跑起来毫不费力。从一万出头的克维斯K16到十几万的KTM，沙漠专用的车轮花纹又大又深，给他们的车极好的抓地力，发动机大概也是改装过的，吼叫起来不亚于比赛机车，他们死死咬在后头。君达车技很好，但是现在没有赛道给他飙车，一直没有被击中油箱爆炸都是他们走运。剩下的摩托车手不再靠近他们，只是从两侧追赶，限制他们的行进路线，像是鬣狗猎杀独狼那样，他们在旷野上追逐撕咬，只等这辆车耗尽生命的那一刻。

他们的反击很有效，但还需要更强力的震慑手段。

利威尔抹了把脸，那道伤口和血迹暂时消失在他的掌心。他接过佩特拉从车厢后部递过来的火箭筒，已经装填完毕：

“打开天窗，保持速度。”

车顶缓缓向后移动，露出能够容纳一个人的缝隙，沙子从上头哗地落了满车。利威尔脱掉西服外套，从天窗里钻了出去。因高速而产生的气流把他的衬衫吹向后方，露出一截白生生的腰，更胜于衬衫的颜色。车身一震，似乎没有瞄准的过程，那颗火箭弹就飞了出去。

虽然没能直接命中任何一辆车，但火箭弹的爆炸阻挡了皮卡车的前进。几辆摩托撞在一起，其中一辆车一侧开始滴滴答答漏油。十来个武装人员从车上跳了下来对着他们的悍马树中指。剩下完好的两辆摩托车也缓慢地停下，拱卫那辆受损的皮卡。

他们遥遥望向这边。

君达成功地把这辆伤痕累累的车开进城区，佩特拉在座位上长舒了口气，对艾伦绽开笑容，但还没来得及说话，他们就撞上了一排废弃的车辆。“哐”地一声，悍马的保险杠顶在一辆烧毁的宝马上，再也无法前进。十几辆烧得只剩壳子的汽车层层叠叠地堵着路口，很明显是有预谋的。一个轮胎爆炸千疮百孔的车本来就摇摇晃晃开不出多远，强行加速可能会导致那个轮胎脱离转轴飞出去，那样他们这辆车也得飞出去。君达看向利威尔，等着他做出决定。

“弃车。”

后面追赶的武装人员显然也发现了他们被逼停，大喜过望，立刻徒步追了上来。利威尔叫他们拿好物资，连艾伦身上都挂了两个子弹带。他自己拎着一个黑色的箱子，挥挥手让他们带着艾伦找个地方隐藏起来，他要伏击这伙人，悍马上的物资不能留给他们。

等武装人员追到车前，他们早已分散隐蔽在城区钢铁森林的各个角落。天已经黑了，最后一抹夕阳也收尽了余晖。暮色铺天盖地，远处的建筑模糊成一团黑影，这十分有利于他们的隐蔽。利威尔站在一处废弃并被炸毁了大半的居民楼楼顶，他把火箭筒扛在肩上，这个角度他能清晰地从瞄具中看到那群人在炸开悍马车门后开始欢呼——他们甚至携带了一些炸药，好在他们在路上并没有选择投掷炸药，那无疑会加大他们逃脱的风险。他手里的M136AT4火箭筒被设计用来对付轻型装甲车，预装填，没有后坐力。他只有一次机会，利威尔牢牢地控制住方向。

命中。

悍马被击中的那一刻，绚丽的火光如同炼钢时倾泻而下的十万吨钢水，尽管离得挺远，利威尔也不得不闭上眼睛以躲避那如同太阳初生的光亮。车内残存的物资引发了二次爆炸，大量碎片在高温高压下四散开来，嵌入地面、建筑和烧焦的人体中。被武装人员围起来的喧闹街面此刻一片寂静，只剩那团包裹着几具尸体，仍在熊熊燃烧的火焰。利威尔扔掉那支空空如也的火箭筒，抓起自己的西服准备和队员们汇合。

“老大！”

他清晰地听见蓝牙耳机里传出尖叫，但他不明白是什么让佩特拉那么惊恐。他回过头，一道尾巴后面冒着烟的飞行物朝着他飞过来，在夜空下拉出漂亮的金线，火箭弹尖锐的头部扎进他所在的居民楼。

“轰。”

“利威尔！利威尔！”他被晃醒的时候脑袋正抵在一个人的胸口上，他下意识地推了一把。他的视线起先有些模糊，对焦很久才把面前的脸和他的名字联系起来。艾伦。艾伦在爆炸发生之前就已经偷偷溜到了这栋楼下，他没有贸然上来，直到发生了那次爆炸。整栋楼都在摇晃，钢铁结构再次坍塌。他顺着剥落墙皮的楼道往楼顶跑，一边大叫利威尔的名字。他没有看到那颗火箭弹正面命中这栋建筑，也就没有佩特拉那么揪心。他抱着利威尔，摸摸他的脸，听到他的心跳仍然强有力。

利威尔皱着眉，挣扎着站起来，张开嘴，但是没有发出声音。利威尔没有直接受到爆炸的影响，他只是随着坠落的预制板掉下了一层，被冲击波震晕了。又是一声火箭弹破空的声音，他想也不想鱼跃出去把傻站着的艾伦压在身下。这次的爆炸点离他远了一些，但糟糕的是，这次爆炸导致了楼层支撑结构的崩坏，引发二次坍塌，他被坠落的楼房结构掩埋在下面。艾伦也是。

他没有被震晕过去，只是有片刻脑中轰鸣。他陷入了黑暗、黑暗一般的寂静。他虽然穿着防弹衣，但是防弹衣对于坠落的重物没有任何作用，他感觉自己的脊椎、肩胛，后背上的每一处骨头都被砸断了、肌肉都被撕扯开了。没有几秒钟，艾伦在他下面挣扎，他试着撑起上身，给艾伦一点移动的空间，背上的混凝土和沙尘滚落两侧。

“利威尔！”

利威尔的视线里出现了一个打火机，笔直的光柱照亮了艾伦的脸。抹了灰、掺了血的一张脸凑到他面前，祖母绿的瞳孔里映出跳跃的火焰和他的脸。利威尔张了张嘴，好不容易找回自己的声音，哑着嗓子骂了一句：

“你他妈傻了吗，往这边冲？我不是让他们看好你？”

艾伦默不作声地把打火机的火焰调小，他试着推开身边的混凝土结块和水泥板，支撑出这个狭小空间的钢筋立刻发出力不足的令人牙酸的吱呀声。他不敢动了：

“我担心你一个人。”

利威尔立刻觉得讽刺，一根刺扎在他心脏里十年了。十年之后他又来拨弄这根刺，可怜巴巴地趴在他面前跟他说“我担心你一个人”？

可是太近了。他们俩面对面趴着，那股暖暖的气流离利威尔的脸不足十厘米，绿眼睛里似乎盈满泪水。他扭过头不想和艾伦对视。艾伦不介意利威尔的冷淡，他仔仔细细地看了利威尔一会儿，两块不规则的预制板在他身上支出一个稳定的三角结构，尖利的钢筋断口指着他的头，脸上那道擦伤又开始渗血。可以活动的空间不大，勉强够一个成年人弯腰蹲着。所幸周围没有封死，空气流通得很顺畅。艾伦伸出手来想要替他抹掉脸上的血迹，被凶狠地打掉了手。艾伦收回手，垂下眼睛，打火机的金属部分已经开始发烫，他熄灭了唯一的光亮。

沉默平滑地铺开融进黑暗里，像无所不在的空气，紧紧包裹着他们。利威尔不可避免地听见艾伦的呼吸，有点急促，像是受伤或者抽泣，他抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，决定暂时放下那点儿恩怨，关心一下他的任务：

“受伤了吗？”

“没有，”艾伦立刻回答他，“我被利威尔压住了，没有被砸到。利威尔你呢？”

利威尔不说话了，甚至懒得离他示好的尾巴，十年了，他都没有变过，还是动不动就像大狗一样摇尾巴。利威尔试着挪动，果然只有一条腿还听从指令。

顿了一会儿，像是忍受不了这种绝对的黑暗和绝对的寂静，艾伦又说：“刚才我们为什么不停车接受检查？他说他们是zf军……”

这种明显是“此路是我开，此树是我栽，要想从此过，留下买路财”的抢劫切口，也就艾伦这种傻乎乎的、没经历过战争的人才会相信。这里仍旧是交战区，zf军在这里没有驻扎点，也不会穿着奇奇怪怪的衣服，更没有空闲检查他们这辆车。停下车不超过三分钟，他们就会变成五个流着血的人干被绑在木桩上等着被晒成干尸。利威尔甚至懒得解释，从鼻腔里发出不屑的哼声：

“zf军？你要是想变成人干，下次我就把你扔下车。”

过了一会儿，艾伦才闷闷地“哦”了一声。

这次轮到利威尔不爽了，他看艾伦就是个花架子，空长了一米八多的身高和一身肌肉，其实什么也不知道，什么也没见过。要不是他在医院工作，也许这辈子见过的死人都没有今天多。他觉得艾伦蔫蔫的，是被血腥暴力的他吓到了。其实这次任务本来还算顺利，只不过快到交接点才出了一点意外，接下来的时间里还不知道会发生什么。利威尔想骂他个狗血淋头，再把他押送上那架没有型号的飞机，随便把他送到附近哪个城市去，只要不是把他送去死的就好。

可是他不能。

“待会儿佩特拉他们找过来，你就找个狗洞钻出去。”

“他们能找到我们？”艾伦的声音立刻恢复了明亮。

“我身上有定位芯片，而且他们能看到爆炸的这栋楼。”

“那你呢？”

利威尔的通讯器忽然沙沙地响起来，他把它打开，调试了一下，收到了佩特拉颤抖的声音：“老大……”

“嗯，我被预制板压在下面了。”

“艾伦他……”

“他和我在一起，暂时没有生命危险。”

“初步确认是莱纳·布朗、贝特霍尔德·胡佛的小队埋伏了我们，他们两人没有亲自过来接收物资，所以老大你才被反击了……除他们两人在逃外其余全部死亡。我们目前没有伤亡，只是那辆悍马报废了，必须徒步前往目的地。”佩特拉松了口气，声音立刻稳定了许多，她上报这次追逐战的结果，小心翼翼地问，“老大，我们这就把你们挖出来？”

“我头顶上的预制板大概有几吨重，还有断了的钢筋等着要我的命。你们需要后援。”

“老大……”佩特拉又向他确认，“你不能出来吗？”

“不能，我的腿断了。”利威尔平静地说，“或许你们可以带上艾伦。”

艾伦猛地抬起头，他知道利威尔看不见他的表情，所以一字一顿：“我也出不去，我被压住了。”

利威尔顿了一下，他似乎在琢磨艾伦那句话的真实性：“修改一下计划，你们联系一下x国军方，找个挖掘机或者起重机之类的东西把我们挖出来。”

佩特拉用力点头：“老大，保持联系。”

利威尔不得不用一个“嗯”快速结束了对话，他关掉通讯器，抓住那只在他身上乱摸的手：“你他妈的想死？”

“你受伤了，你不跟我说……”艾伦的声音几乎是从他的头顶传出来的，他的耳朵擦着艾伦的腹肌。

“我他妈有必要跟你废话……”

“我是医生！治病救人……”艾伦怒气冲冲地截断他的话，却顿住了，他说不下去。过了好一会儿他才发出声音，有点颤抖，他在黑暗里摸到了濡湿的裤腿，“利威尔，这是你的血？”

“……掉下来的时候被钢筋蹭了一下，没伤着股动脉。”利威尔翻了个白眼，当了几年医生就这点胆子，摸着血就吓得发抖？

“啧……你不是不能动？”

艾伦没有回答他的问题，把拧亮的打火机塞到他手里。他捡起几块碎裂的砖石支撑起那个断口的钢筋，免得在他乱动的时候它突然坍塌伤到利威尔。然后他伸出手去，撕下自己风衣外套的锁边，摸索着给他包扎那道骇人的伤口。血已经渐渐止住了，只是长长的一道，的确没有伤到要害。

“是不是我不在这儿你早就给自己包扎好了？”艾伦吸吸鼻子，“哪里断了？”

眼看他的手又要在利威尔腿上摸来摸去，利威尔立刻阻止他：“靠近脚踝的那截小腿。”

艾伦贴着利威尔的身体一点点摸向他的小腿，他摸到了断裂的骨头，形状都有些扭曲了，原本凸出的脚踝骨那里如今是一个凹陷，如果他能看到，应当是惊心动魄，但好在不是开放性损伤，也没有肿得太厉害，应该没有出太多血。两根钢筋严严实实地卡住了那只脚，利威尔动不了。艾伦把下巴卡在他大腿上，小心翼翼地清理周围的空间，然后摸索着只靠直觉给那个脚踝骨做了简单的固定。

他曾吻过他的脚踝，细细的不盈一握。

“不光是小腿，还有脚踝骨。”艾伦从那个狭窄的洞口小心翼翼地退出来，把那个烫手的打火机放回自己口袋里。他跪在利威尔面前，整个人俯身在他上面，拍拍自己的大腿，“你能侧躺吗，这样一直趴着会很累。”

利威尔试着翻了下身，成功地被艾伦抱着枕到他的腿上。艾伦没法直起上半身，就那么弯着腰看着他。距离太近，利威尔甚至能感受到艾伦的呼吸落在他身上。他受不了，索性闭上眼睛——尽管本来周围就一片漆黑。太久之前的事，再计较就没意思了。从来都是艾伦傻逼，他没必要跟着小肚鸡肠，于是他开口了：

“今天袭击我们的那个小队是莱纳·布朗、贝特霍尔德·胡佛和一个不明身份女性组成的所谓'故乡三人组'带领的恐bu组织，他们之前的活动范围并不在这个地区，不过，他们的行动已经造成了数百人的死伤。”

艾伦愣了一下才意识到利威尔是在向他解释，他弯着腰想象黑暗里那一双薄薄的嘴唇开合，下意识用手指去描：“莱纳和贝特霍尔德这两个名字像我大学时的朋友……”

利威尔把那只手抽开：“那你知道那个女人是谁吗？”

“那时候经常和他们在一起的，是……阿尼吧。”

利威尔咀嚼了一下“阿尼”两个字上附着的情绪，冷笑了一声，便不说话了。他就不应该试图缓和气氛。

艾伦轻轻地笑了一下，把腿往他脑袋下面送送：“他们还要很久才能回来，你要不先睡会？”

3.

不知怎的，利威尔小腿和脚踝处依旧断裂般地痛着，神经像被火烧一样，但他居然在这样狭小逼仄的空间里，心情如同刚刚咽下一只苍蝇一样，枕着旧情人硬邦邦的大腿睡着了。

艾伦倒是没有睡，他一直跪坐，腿和腰又麻又疼，太难睡过去。利威尔的耳朵贴着他的大腿，他的整条腿都麻了却觉得贴着利威尔的那点地方不一样，是痒，是酥，是在他心里乱爬的小蚂蚁。利威尔睡着了，呼吸轻得像是没有。他这才后知后觉地意识到那枚火箭弹也许会把他们两个都送上天，或者再不幸一点，他还没冲上来，利威尔就死了，他只能对着淋漓的一摊血告白。他接下这个任务，就对自己的遭遇有合理的评估，但他没做好和利威尔一起遇险或者看着利威尔涉险的准备。他以前从未想象过利威尔的生活，大家都是一起长大的，在一个普通高中里上课睡觉打架，学着抽烟和偷偷接吻。十年过去了，他的手和脑成了金贵的东西，能拿起比纸还薄的手术刀肆无忌惮地给别人放血，别人还要因此而付他费用。有那么一两年他在聪明药、兴奋剂和magic mushrooms的作用下麻木、迟钝，像个行将就木的老人——在他难得清醒的时候。他能想象到的利威尔也不过就是在他找不到的地方，活得像他一样挑剔矜贵。

实际上并不是。他差一点就失去他了，在找到他的同一天。他的血结成痂，留在他的指甲缝里。他在手术台上遇见过无数次鲜血淋漓的病人，没有哪一个人的流血曾让他这样心惊胆战过。

艾伦把风衣外套脱下来卷个卷儿，轻柔地垫在利威尔的头下方，把自己的腿置换出来。他的腿脚依然发麻，挪动的时候像拖着铁块。

“利威尔，你最喜欢的人是艾伦，将来你会和他结婚。”

“利威尔，你最爱我了。”

艾伦之前和佩特拉他们没敢说他和利威尔曾是情侣这种话，他小心翼翼地照顾利威尔的自尊心，他敏感得吓人。艾伦也试图建立一个改过自新的好形象，但是他没忍住，贴着利威尔的耳朵像很久之前做过的那样，给他下“魔咒”。利威尔的耳廓冰凉，小小的耳垂肉嘟嘟地缀着——整张脸上就那么一点点多余的肉，柔软得让人心生颤抖。艾伦想把那一粒饱满含进嘴里，用舌头卷着打个滚儿，最后咽下去——他不知道他对利威尔欲念那么大。他知道的，他一开始就知道，他透支生命的那些日子里，是一双蓝色的眼睛，一睁开就填满了他腐朽的、乌烟瘴气的心。最终他亲了亲利威尔的下巴，只在那条锋利陡峭的线上停留片刻。利威尔蜷起来的时候只有小小的一团，薄薄的肩胛骨顶着衬衫。即使没有光看不见，艾伦也觉得那里蜷缩着的是一只小刺猬，满身的刺儿他却有幸摸过肚皮。他承认他上瘾了，但利威尔却不会再向他展示他的柔软。他们之间没有信任可言，至少利威尔不会再轻易地给予他那么宝贵的东西。他后悔自己曾经那么难看地摔碎了它，只能寄希望于“魔咒”——它曾经发挥过作用，也许还能再见效一次。他亲了亲利威尔的耳朵，把他的碎发拂到一旁，然后擦着利威尔的身体，把胳膊伸进那个狭窄的空间里。

利威尔是被一阵奇怪的感觉惊醒的，那时他正在做梦，与其说是做梦，更像是谵妄。他的意识停留在多年前的一个黄昏，夕阳是薄暮里深蓝色中唯一一点血红，融化了模糊了，笔直的绿化树冲着天空生长，像后印象派的画。艾伦是那个布景下唯一清晰的部分，他仍是少年模样，穿着白衬衫和宽松的黑色校服裤子，短短的褐色头发，露出宝石般熠熠生辉的眼睛。他俯下身来，似乎是笑着，跟利威尔耳语。他贴得那样近，像极了一个亲吻，只不过他的手里攥着一把锋利的刀，抵着利威尔的胸腔扎下去。尽管利威尔知道那是梦，知道那个黄昏也只不过是过去的一个缩影，过去这东西早该像沉塘的尸体一样烂得只剩骨头，只剩骨头也应该被压在水底下，不该在此时翻身作恶。他还是浑身发着抖，嘴唇像黏在一起了一样，说不出任何反击的话，甚至任由那把匕首捅进他的心脏。

太疼了。

刀刃平滑地切开心包，割开肌肉，没进血液鲜红的左心房里。为了这个生命而做出最后一次挣扎的肌肉群收缩，把心脏里所有的鲜血都泵了出来。

太疼了。

这场噩梦的结束是直到利威尔感觉有个人摸他的小腿，用相当色情的手法。他猛然惊醒，给了那人一拳。

那个人痛呼出声，但忍着没敢往后缩，硬生生接了一拳。他的背后是他俩在废墟下还能活着的功臣，他怕把那两块预制板碰倒了，只能忍着疼痛呼唤利威尔的名字，期待他不会做出更多的攻击动作。

“……你干什么？”利威尔醒悟过来那是艾伦，不是什么s情狂，他刚刚正枕着他的大腿呼呼大睡，现在耳朵下面是一件衣服。

“帮你按摩小腿，疏通血管，太长时间不动容易坏死。”艾伦深吸了口气，腹部的肌肉还是隐隐作痛，神经节纠缠在一起似的。他尽量把话说得冠冕堂皇，他感到气流嘶嘶地从牙齿和舌头中间穿过，实在是太疼了，“你的部下还要多久才来？”

利威尔抬起手腕，一块散发着微光的腕表露出来。银色表带，蓝色表盘，周围一圈刻度，内里还有三个小盘，让人眼花缭乱。利威尔不是一个会戴饰物的人，更何况这样花里胡哨的表。艾伦伸着脑袋去看，凑近了表盘上OMEGA的标识看得清清楚楚。欧米茄SPEEDMASTER系列男士腕表，行情一直走俏，国内没有三万想都别想。这一块看上去不是高仿，也不是什么a货，只不过似乎做过改装，多了些小功能。换句话说是高级定制，连表带长度都被调节得刚刚好，卡住利威尔瓷器颈部似的手腕——他的手腕太细，不像别的男人那样能轻轻松松挂住那只表。如果这是一份礼物，那么，它是一份足够昂贵的纪念品。因为利威尔显然没有被告知过他手腕上是沉甸甸的三百多张人民币，水晶玻璃的壳子都有些划伤了。二十三点四十三，他皱着眉头计算了一下时间：

“如果x国的zf运转起来还有那么一点效率，他们一个小时以前就应该回来了。”

已经五个小时了。只不过是找个地方发个信号，联系一下x国军方，又不是真的要他们徒步80公里。

“那就再等等吧，”艾伦答应着，但他的目光都在那只腕表上。荧光下表盘上的蓝色十分好看，像利威尔的虹膜提纯过后的深沉绚烂，“这表很好看，别人送你的吗？”

“同事。”利威尔轻描淡写，黑暗下他看不到艾伦的表情，而且他有点担心佩特拉他们，通讯器一直是安静的。太过安静了。

“那他对利威尔一定很了解，”TA认真研究过利威尔的虹膜，知道哪种蓝配得上他的眼睛。知道他的年龄，知道他的腕围——那个人亲自握过了吗？艾伦他意识到自己的小刺猬可能给别人翻开肚皮摸过了，或者是被别人惦记上了。佩特拉会是那个TA吗？不过奥路欧肯定不是，君达也不像。还有谁呢？转眼间他就把利威尔露面的同时盘算了个遍，却不想被利威尔听出酸味，他轻描淡写地评论一句就转移话题，“你的腿怎么样了？”

“……，”利威尔没听懂上半句的言外之意，他自动截断了和艾伦的感情交流，那对他没好处。只有事实就可以了。利威尔试着动了动，除了折断碎裂的那一截，他的腿似乎没有异样，“你刚才可以叫醒我。”

“我看你睡得正好，睡着了腿就不那么痛了，叫醒你又是让你受罪。”艾伦表现得体贴又周到，他的手去抓利威尔的小腿，利威尔无处可躲，被他一把捞在手里，“别动，我身为医生有职业道德。”

“……”他们之间的医患关系忽然沦为不伦不类，利威尔索性摊开了任他去揉。艾伦的手法居然意外地好。一旦适应了那种频率和力度，利威尔又昏昏欲睡。尽管梦里的场景足够让人心惊，但在现实里和艾伦面面相觑才更加难熬，何况艾伦现在大半个身体都压在他身上，说话的时候喉结就抵着他的大腿震颤。他有些介意艾伦出现在这场交易里的目的，但他不知道怎么开口——开口就会暴露他自己。利威尔说服自己睡觉是为了储存体力，万一佩特拉他们真的遭遇什么不测，他得靠自己保证两个人的存活。

“阿尼是我大学时候的女朋友，三个月就分手了。利威尔，你刚才是吃醋了吗？”艾伦的手从圆润的膝盖下移到小腿，一点点疏散开那些僵硬的肌肉。他开口，听上去跟闲聊似的漫不经心。

“没有。”利威尔强硬地反问，“从见到我开始，你脑子里就只装了大便吗？”

这句话果然让艾伦消停了五分钟，他再次开口的时候和睡意一起轻柔地碾着利威尔的头脑。他把外套抽出来盖在利威尔身上，重新换成人肉抱枕。他甚至给利威尔捏了捏太阳穴，修长有力的手指一路按到耳后。他的声音又轻又柔，像是在梦里：“你救我，是因为你还喜欢我对不对？”

“嗯？”利威尔甚至没有听清楚那句话，力度合适的按摩对他来说也是难得的享受。他的耳朵里灌入了大量发丝相互摩擦的声音，迷迷糊糊地递出一个鼻音。

“你还喜欢我对不对，利威尔？”

“你他妈有病？”利威尔一下子清醒了，一把推开艾伦，用上了全力。预制板产生了断裂前的警告，吱呀声充斥他们的耳膜，再次受力的金属之间满是互相倾轧的尖叫，沙尘从新的缝隙里流淌。

又来了又来了，利威尔竖起心防。少年艾伦在他的脑海里与他遥相对望：

利威尔，我玩够了。

“利威尔，你最好还喜欢我，因为我还喜欢你。”他嫉妒，他恐惧。他起先只是心脏有些不舒服，后来这种酸涩的感觉传遍了他的全身。他嫉妒有人可以离利威尔那样近，那本来是百分百属于他的位置和特权，他恐惧利威尔真的会被人夺走的，被死亡，被更优秀更爱他的人。

他一瞬间感觉到了那种自卑，他以为自己配不上，不值得。天之骄子当了二十多年，头一次感到缺乏底气。

他紧紧地抱着利威尔，把他的爪牙都困在他的怀里。他感到他怀抱住的整个人都在颤抖，像是生命正在流逝一样。

“滚蛋吧你他妈的。我们分手了这点事儿你都记不清了？被炮弹死人吓傻了是不是？你是我的任务我会保证你的安全，必要的时候我会给你挡子弹。我不像你，我有职业道德。”利威尔颤抖着还在竭尽全力地反击，他本不应该这样失态。已经十年了，他的心早被鲜血浸透了麻木了，少年情思还能留下个屁？

不过是他头一次喜欢一个人而已。

不过，而已。多简单。

如果有一天他殉国了，有好事者为他立碑作传，艾伦的名字因为忌讳甚至不会出现在上面。

“利威尔，我希望我跟你那样说的那天都是梦，你醒了就都忘了。”

恬不知耻。

不要喜欢我，也不要再喜欢我这种人。我们都是败类、骗子和人渣。

“你梦和现实分不清？记不清了我来告诉你，你说得每个字我都记得清清楚楚。毕竟这十年来我每一天都在提醒自己。你说你玩够了，怕和男的在一起被人指指点点，而且我也不能给你生孩子。这样你想起来了吗？”

利威尔把那句话学得惟妙惟肖，令他毛骨悚然：“那话不是真心的。”

“十年了，你别拿真心来恶心我。”

“那时候发生了很多事……”

“你听不懂人话吗？我恶心。”利威尔的声音像是大病初愈，轻得没有质量、没有力度，他不再挣扎，像是血终于流尽了，任由艾伦紧紧地抱着，他重复一遍，把那根坚硬的、用心血浇灌了十年的长刺从自己的心脏里拔出来，插进另一颗活蹦乱跳的心里，“我恶心。”

鲜血溅到他脸上，让他生出报复般的快感。

艾伦还想再说什么，直升飞机的旋翼声和利威尔的通讯器一起响起来。他们的支援终于赶到了。

利威尔被从废墟下挖出来的时候已经是黎明了。尚未刺眼的温和光线映进他的眼睛里，虹膜下平静的像一潭湖水。几个医护人员拎着担架小跑过来，把他从艾伦的怀里扒下来，小心翼翼地把他放到担架上。他其实远没虚弱到那种程度，但他不说话也听不懂医护人员的询问，相对于只是灰头土脸的艾伦来说，身上有大量血迹的他被判断为优先救助的对象，很快他身边就围了一圈人。

只是看一眼，只是确认一下目标人物的安全，像看货物那样。利威尔对自己说。

艾伦被挤到圈外去了，但身上没有明显的外伤，袖口和手上都是他的血，正在君达的陪同下和x国负责人交接。他收回目光，对焦急的佩特拉点点头：“我没事。”

那些医护人员似乎听不懂利威尔的话，利威尔也懒得再拿蹩脚的中式英语跟他们交流。他干脆躺着，任由拿着消毒液的医生在他脸上涂抹清创。一把剪子利落地破开他的衬衫，随后有个似乎是刚从夏威夷回来的医生凑上来揭去他的防弹衣，在他一片青紫的胸腹上贴上几个冰凉的铁片。

抗生素和生理盐水很快通过输液针进入他的体内，通过注射进入他的体内的应当还有镇静剂，他的意识渐渐昏沉。

艾伦坐在急救车的末尾，奥路欧紧紧挨着他。虽然他身上没有明显的伤口，x国负责人还是要求他去医院做个检查以防万一。他顺水推舟上了载着利威尔的救护车，却发现利威尔早就在药物的作用下睡着了，他的三个队员不断地打量他，他从里头嗅出了敌意。在奥路欧暗示了三次之后，他选择和佩特拉交换位置。他坐得近就看到军用毛毯下面的男人苍白脆弱，从锁骨到胸肌遍布淤青，大约后背上也是这个样子。他只是一个凡人，后坐力和落石也会让他受伤。利威尔还是个少年身量，从没长开过的样子，眉眼细长，苍蓝色的眼睛被薄薄的、缺乏脂肪的眼皮盖住了，纤长如羽的睫毛根根分明——除却脸上碍事的纱布，某些角度看过去他就像个凌厉的美人。艾伦被那下沉的嘴角迷住了，几乎要不管不顾地去亲吻那处线条。

利威尔还没有原谅他，他道歉也没有用。

“你和老大……”佩特拉拍拍他的肩膀，“到底什么关系？”

艾伦回过神来，佩特拉的手刚好压在利威尔的牙印上，她和奥路欧一副审问犯人的样子，君达则是沉默的行刑手。他动动肩膀，佩特拉的手便拿下去，离开那个血肉模糊的咬痕。利威尔咬了他一口，奔着三十岁去的男人报复行为幼稚得像幼儿园的小朋友。虽然真的疼，其实他倒没那么慌了。利威尔肯报复他就有原谅他的可能：

“我是利威尔的男朋友。”

奥路欧似乎想说什么，嘴巴动了一下，随即做出痛苦的神情。他捂着嘴巴去看佩特拉，佩特拉皱起眉毛，清秀的脸上写满了怀疑：

“你都十年没有见过老大了。”

“老大从没有提起过你，也没有表现出对男人……的兴趣。高考过后就分手的话，你顶多算得上前男友。”奥路欧急着发表补充怀疑意见，像是对校园恋情很了解的样子，舌头又被咬了一次。

艾伦从医疗箱里翻出棉球递给佩特拉，佩特拉见怪不怪地让奥路欧自己擦掉嘴角的血。趁着两个人暂时转移了注意力，艾伦伸手给利威尔的输液瓶调了速度，冰凉的液体顺着输液管流进他的身体里。朝阳被密闭的车门隔绝在外，他的半张脸融进黑暗里：“你说的对，后来我们分手了。”

“所以你是来旧情复燃的？”佩特拉先锋张牙舞爪，她虽然有点震惊，也觉得自己酸楚，但还是头一个站出来捍卫老大。怪不得老大这些年什么动静都没有，也从不回应任何示好的女性，原来初恋是那么个聪明好看的男生。初恋的调子太高，其他人很难看上眼。可这么好看的人得做什么才能让老大连搭理都懒得，想必是犯了极大的错。她和利威尔的每一个部下都有义务站出来保护老大远离渣男。

“我没想到能在这儿见到他。我曾经找过他很久，他家里人不让我见他，我一直以为他只是在外地当白领或者老师，再厉害一些是管几百个人的老板，凶神恶煞地指挥他的手下返工加班，但是总会记得给他们丰厚的加班费或者请客吃大餐。”艾伦垂下眼睛，绿宝石眼睛里只剩下利威尔的脸，他知道怎样说话会引起女性的同情、怜惜，大多数的女性不是理性生物，她们任由感性来支配自己的善恶观——长相就为他省了不少事，连阿尼那样不走寻常路的酷girl都被他的告白感动过，“最糟糕的事情是我再见到他的时候他已经喜欢上别人了，是个漂亮姑娘或者大叔也行，最可怕的是和我一样的人，那样又会伤他的心。但是我没想到他在做那么危险的工作，每时每分他都可能有生命危险。这次他只是骨折，下次也许就没那么好的运气了。所以我很庆幸我能在这里遇到他，有些过错还来得及弥补。”

“你到底做了什么？”君达问。

“说了一些很过分的话，做了一些很过分的事。如果利威尔同意，我再讲给你们。”他十年前就发现了，他有这样的天赋，他心口不一，还能把话说得万分真诚，他伸出手，隔空描画利威尔的眉眼，他的手指似乎被凌厉的眉峰划伤了，一滴鲜血落在白色的床单上，“我希望我能重新追求他，也希望利威尔能幸福，就算不是我给他的也可以。”  
4.

“对不起，利威尔，对不起。”

梦境里沸腾喧嚣的声音和线条归于平静，拜药物所赐，他成功地进入深度睡眠。那里就像深海，6000米以下的超深渊带，鲸歌都被远远隔绝在外，只有高压和低温肆意地撕扯他的意识，影响他的不再是睡眠不足，而是在强力药物作用下如何从深海返航，由过去编织的美梦如同积淀了几亿年的软泥，脆弱的电信号构成的意识一旦陷入就很难重启。

他的自我苏醒的那一刻，黑暗恢复理智，如同潮水退却。漆黑的梦境从他身上剥离，露出潜水服下苍白的脸。

强烈的日光经过窗帘的过滤，落到床前只剩下暧昧不清的阴影和过曝的光斑。白色的天花板，白色的墙壁，白色的床单。被光线拉长的影子，角落里斑驳的黑色，浅灰条纹的病号服，他的黑色头发。如果不是那一双熠熠生辉的绿眼睛和它主人的棕色长发，这一切就像某个画家的素描习作，他脸上的伤口则是笔误的线条。

静物动了，画皱缩起来，像被火烘烤，伤疤鲜艳真实。利威尔睁开眼睛。

一只大手伸过来，阴影亦步亦趋，他按下床边的呼叫铃：

“马上就给你做检查，你现在有哪里不舒服吗？”

那声音又低又沉，气息很稳，如果出道做歌手，想必是有女孩子“听到他的声音就自然而然开始分娩”的那种，开个演唱会都有铁杆粉追着全场叫老公。利威尔不小心误入过一个新生代视觉系乐队演唱会现场，差点被身边的女孩子喊出心脏病来。印象深刻。那个人靠得太近，这个距离上听这种声音对利威尔来说是一种麻烦。太诱惑了，是那种高级的性感，他还不够清醒，像是快被渴死的人幻想清澈的深潭，难免会有绮念。因而他艰难地指挥自己扭头，撞进纯白里。神经习惯了光线，眼周肌肉不再剧烈收缩。应该是在医院。脸上的纱布影响了他的视线，但他还是做出了自己的判断，小小地为刚才那个男人惋惜了一把。他抬起眼睛，只看到白色的长外套。哦，医生。他的四肢和身体逐渐找回了感觉，他开始逐步自检，大腿被纱布绷得发麻，小腿至脚踝似乎做了什么固定处理，疼得不真切。

他摇摇头，声带像是被蹂躏过那样，大脑一阵轰鸣：“没……没有。”

医生敏锐地注意到了他的嗓子，安慰他，那温柔很熟悉：“等做完检查就能喝水吃点东西了。”

他一向听医生的话，没有额外的要求，点头会增加他的眩晕感。于是他只是沉默。

“你还记得你的名字吗？”

他想了想，缓缓地说：“利威尔，利威尔·阿克曼。”

“你记得发生了什么吗？”

“执行任务。”他顿了一下，扭动脖子，不躲不避地撞进那片祖母绿里，透过虹膜，颠倒的成像顺着视神经直达他的大脑，“因为你不服从安排，我就躺到这里来了。”

他的声音还是嘶哑，说话说得很慢，但是思维清晰，记忆也没有受损，还能找到一个目击者栽赃嫁祸。艾伦满意地收起记录本，对于利威尔扔过来的黑锅接受得很平静，他摸了摸利威尔的额头，体表温度正常：“你的队员们都没事，不过他们在接受隔离检查，估计下午或者明天早上就能来看你了。”

利威尔“嗯”了一声，眼看又要闭上眼睛，艾伦换了个腔调，像是什么酒店接待员或者夜总会服务生，殷勤得不像话：待会儿的检查也是我做，到时候还请先生多多配合。”

倒真引起了利威尔的注意，他哑着嗓子：“他们没有医生了吗？”

“我也觉得很奇怪啊，他们没有医生了，只好把你分配给我。先生，体谅下吧，我技术还不错。”无赖服务生艾伦把笔插进外套上方的口袋里，接了利威尔的白眼还跟他笑，“利威尔，你还记不记得我住院那次你带着全班同学来慰问我？”

艾伦说的是高中二年级，他们熟悉起来的由头。

那时候艾伦见义勇为，为了救同校小姑娘被小混混打伤了。据说对方刀子都用上了，艾伦顺理成章地被送进了医院。利威尔被当作学生代表带着同班同学前去慰问。伤口在脖子上，不深，血也流得不多，但足够吓人。那时候是周末，一群同班的、隔壁班的，能扯上关系的小姑娘围着艾伦叽叽喳喳，胆大的就伸手去摸艾伦脖子上的纱布。高二的时候他们还不怎么熟悉，只是互相知道对方的大名，一个教室里上过两天课的交情。利威尔这种独来独往的、高高在上的优等生——不是优等生独来独往，不是优等生高高在上，而是利威尔那时候独来独往、高高在上，很少在意班里的傻大个，除了收作业。利威尔抱着果篮进去的时候正撞上这一幕，穿着病号服的艾伦被花枝招展的小姑娘围着，像鲜花里的一株英挺的树。白杨，修竹，或者其他什么翠绿的、勃勃生机的植物。艾伦太出挑太扎眼。利威尔扔下果篮，照本宣科把班主任交代的台词念了一遍。艾伦没说什么场面话，他的父母也都不在，在短暂的静默后现场逐渐失控。没人理会他。艾伦在笑作一团的小姑娘堆里伸出手来，拉了利威尔的校服袖子一把，他叫利威尔留一下，有事情要说。利威尔点点头，但他受不了和一群小姑娘挤在一起，只能远离人群站在窗边。像他整个儿中学生涯，离群索居。艾伦扭头回去应付莺莺燕燕。不断偏移的太阳最终歇在利威尔的头顶，灼热的日光点燃了利威尔的怒火。他能看见艾伦缠了满脖子的纱布，不知道什么样的傻逼能跟小混混打架把脖子划伤，再深点也许就死了。他又烦那群小姑娘太聒噪，不就划破点皮吗，小姑娘你凑那么近我他妈还以为你是要亲他呢。看在艾伦扯他袖子要他等等的份上，他等了四十来分钟，艾伦始终顾不上他这头，利威尔就甩脸子走人了。光走人还不算，他回头就跟班主任把写笔记辅导艾伦的任务给推了，说不想管傻逼。他们班主任法兰是个年轻人，刚师范大学毕业不久，高高瘦瘦，笑起来很温和。法兰宠利威尔，也就答应了。但是当天下午法兰又找利威尔，说是艾伦的补课还得他来，办公室里法兰苦口婆心地开导利威尔，说到底他也算个小英雄吧，让利威尔忍着他点。艾伦给法兰打电话的原话是“我试过叫别人给我讲题了，可是别人的笔记我看不懂，希望利威尔同学能来医院给我补补课。”利威尔就更怒了，他当场跟法兰拍了桌子，艾伦那个混球上课就没听过讲，压根也不可能看笔记。

利威尔下课后带着笔记怒气冲冲去找艾伦算账，因此他一把推开病房门，闯进了艾伦的病房。他一看到艾伦就哑火了。少年正等着他。艾伦自己住在一个病房里，窗明几净的房间正中摆了张病床。姑娘们都撤退以后就显得有些空荡，他的父母也不在场。夕阳趁虚而入。一束一束的鲜花被插进清水瓶里放满了一个床头柜，剩下的都堆在床边，生怕别人不知道他多受欢迎似的，随意、招摇。康乃馨、马蹄莲和玫瑰占据了大部分空间，满天星只能在角落里向他眨眼。艾伦穿着宽松的病号服，蓝白条纹，松松垮垮地挂在他尚未长成的肩膀上。缺乏管束，他一个人坐在床头柜上，腿伸出去轻轻踢着输液架，手里拿着一个橘子，正剥开来吃。他旁边是利威尔丢在那里的果篮，里头橘子已经没了小半，四个苹果还安安稳稳地堆在一旁。那是个太过简陋、敷衍，没诚意的礼物，价格低廉使得它里头只有一些应季的便宜水果。艾伦丝毫没有注意到果篮和他主人的窘迫，他在铺天盖地的暮色里把一瓣黄澄澄的橘子放进自己嘴里，笑眯眯地问利威尔：“今天马脸又闯祸了没有？”

利威尔说不出话，指责被他哑口无声地吃下去了，愤怒也奇异地平静了下来。穿着校服的他觉得自己和这间窗明几净的病房格格不入，一瞬间灰尘、细菌和汗水污垢都黏在他的身上。不是肮脏和丑陋，而是突如其来的自卑阻碍他迈出一步和接下来的许多步。艾伦的病房连味道都变了，不是刺鼻的消毒液味，而是各种各样的花香，浅浅淡淡。那是十月，本该是秋季，但是大胆的玫瑰、委婉的康乃馨，纯洁的马蹄莲开满了整个房间。万物更生。利威尔感到不安，几乎是一种恐慌，他想扭头就走，但这个时候一直在果篮里挑挑捡捡的艾伦抬起头来，他向着利威尔伸出手，掌心躺着一个圆润新鲜的橘子：

“你要吃吗？很好吃的。”

那时候艾伦光彩熠熠。他是小英雄艾伦。

从记忆中提取出的局促不安并没有影响到利威尔，他只是感到一股刺痛，像枯萎的蓝色满天星被护士扔进垃圾桶，从此暗无天日，多年后重新展开花束，腐朽的灰尘呛进鼻腔：“你当时为什么一定要叫我给你补习？”

“本来是有事情跟你说的，他们一直不走，我没办法讲，只好把你叫回来了。”

艾伦搬了把椅子，坐在病床旁，他双手交握，上头骨节和筋脉凸起，似乎有些紧张，他张了张嘴，很快又闭上。一股浅浅淡淡的木香充斥利威尔的鼻腔。

利威尔只得再问：“后来你怎么不说？”

“你太好看了，我看入迷了，忘记了。”艾伦冲他笑。他把长发扎起来了，肌肉藏在白衣下，笔被他放在指尖上玩弄，他很快就放松下来了，从头到尾都游刃有余似的。倒真像个微笑天使。

“现在呢？”

艾伦摇摇头，又是那种迷人的笑容：“太久了，我忘记了。”

利威尔没说话，了然又讽刺地笑了一下，抬手帮自己按了一下呼唤铃。时间太久，愤怒成了一种无力感，牛皮糖也化成灰了。他并非真的执着于给问题找一个答案，而是他想确定艾伦并非从头到尾都是心血来潮耍了他一把。也许有那么一点真心，有一点是真的，后来吃的苦流的泪都可以忍受了。可这个时候的艾伦披着白衣天使的皮跟他兜圈子耍心眼，骨子里还是那个人渣，用的还是那套老把戏，太无聊了。以至于利威尔被推进ct室的时候脸色都还是不够好。艾伦闭嘴十分钟以后，各种颜色的医护人员终于姗姗来迟。一群语速极快的人围在利威尔身边叽叽喳喳了半天，似乎是一些问题，但他们没带翻译，也没有人能借助其他机器顺利地把问题传达给利威尔，利威尔懒得和他们大眼瞪小眼，干脆利落地闭上眼睛扮演体力不支的合格病号。光刺透那层薄薄的、缺乏脂肪的眼皮，顺利地在感光细胞上着床，血红色由此诞生，抹去了那个男人的身影。可他无法关闭耳道，他听见叽叽喳喳的鸟儿中间混入了狡猾狐狸的声音，但是他不会睁眼，懒得抬头，十年了，他不会再傻傻盯着他，为他散发魅力的时刻捧场。

玫瑰只是玫瑰，而花香毫无意义。*

艾伦会说法语，还很流畅，逗得一个女护士咯咯笑。百灵鸟的影子在窗帘漏下的阳光上蹦跳。他那么快就掌握了一门新的语言。

也不是很快，整整十年。他有十年时间来学一门或几门新的语言，来爱一个或几个男人女人。他怎么会记得当初骗他过来的理由呢？毕竟那是太无聊太久远的往事了。

“利威尔。”那个低沉的男音再次悬停在他的耳畔，热气一丝不落地沿着耳孔向前钻，让他的鼓膜震动，他几乎同时感到心脏传来一股刺痛。

利威尔不得不睁开眼睛。

“我在和他们解释你的既往病史和药物过敏史，他们需要确认你是否对消炎药和抗生素有过敏反应，有吗？”

“没有。”

艾伦轻快地点头：“你的腿伤必须尽快治疗，我会在全面身体检查完成后确定手术方案，唯一的办法就是在这个医院里进行手术，所以，接下来他们会问你是否认可由我来做你的主治医生。”

他顿了顿，才接上自己的话，他不是在吹捧自己这件事上感到难为情，而是他不知道该如何说服利威尔相信他，“利威尔，无论如何，你要在这件事上相信我，我是最好的骨科医生之一，你的手术由我来做是最好的选择，我一定竭尽全力让你的腿恢复正常。”

利威尔微微仰头，祖母绿般的虹膜边缘近乎透明，光从那里泄露。利威尔的目光轻而易举地穿透那些空泛的、无力的解释和保证：“而且他们也需要你证明你的能力是吗？”但道具不光可以是我，笔记也不光只有我写。

艾伦无奈地笑了一下，他避过无声的拷问：“你点点头就好了，点点头，我的任务就算完成了一半。”

艾伦向人群中的高个子医生示意，那是个老年人，有着欧洲人种特殊的宽大骨架和健壮肌肉，脸上的皱纹里落满了风霜。他扶了一下眼镜，指着艾伦：

“Désolé d 'avoir violé votre vie privée.Dr Yeager est votre petit ami?”

利威尔看向艾伦。艾伦穿着白衬衫和白色医生服，长发文丝不乱地束在脑后，身体微微倾向他——刚到陌生的地方，他居然就搞到了发胶这种东西。他现在需要利威尔的支持，利威尔即将成为他完美的作品。

利威尔点点头。

那群五颜六色的医护人员们对视一眼，脸上的神色叫利威尔看不太懂。好在他们没有接着拿外语折磨利威尔，而是要开始给他做术前检查，他被送往不同的检查室：

“连转移病床这种小事也要主治医生亲自动手吗？”

“只是作为感谢，利威尔，”艾伦把他小心地放在检查床上，周围的护士没有人上前帮忙，他在利威尔眉头上方落下一个轻轻的吻，“Mon cœur bat la chamade pour toi. .感谢先生您的配合。”

佩特拉被获准来和利威尔见面已经是第三天的中午，他们的审查比预想的久。她带着队员们冲进来慰问老大，正赶上利威尔被艾伦伺候着吃了一顿地中海式简餐——简餐中的简餐，几杯绿油油的果汁而已。陪他吃饭的艾伦盘子里则是新鲜的蔬菜沙拉、黑椒牛排和一份意面。两个人维持着表面和平，安静地吃着自己的那份。利威尔似乎又瘦了，脸上的纱布已经揭去了，一道清晰鲜艳的红痕留在颧骨上。病号服拓展了佩特拉的想象力，那具被遮盖起来的身体似乎满是伤痕，无所不能的英雄现在只能躺在病床上。看到这个场面佩特拉在十月天气里吸入了一口冷气，眼角发红：

“老大……”

“嗯，”利威尔顿了顿，转过头去，“吃完了吗？”

艾伦放下餐巾，利威尔很有涵养地把“滚”字藏在了眼神里。他并没有过多纠结就带着残羹冷炙滚出了病房，在门口停住脚步：

“利威尔，从现在开始你就得禁食禁水了。”然后又转向望着他的队员们，像个公立医院里随处可见的傲慢医生，“手术三个小时以后开始，你们尽快。”

佩特拉这才看到艾伦已经换上了白色的工作服，胸前挂着似乎是“特别邀请”的牌子，短短几天，他变得锋利、严肃，不近人情，像是会把医nao按在地上暴打的那种医生。笑容消失了。不知道是震惊于利威尔马上要进行手术还是两个人一起用餐的画面，佩特拉难得和奥路欧一样舌头打结。利威尔心不在焉地听着佩特拉报告任务进度，没注意到她经常重复自己刚刚说过的话。不过翻来覆去，利威尔也明白了，他们是在建议把艾伦丢在交战国准备撤离，反正他们的行动计划里也没有硬性规定要把任务目标也带回去，而是一条常见的埃尔温式命令——不惜任何代价把目标带到指定地点，随后一切从宜。从他们目前掌握的情报来看，在x国继续耽搁下去并不是什么好主意，也许下一个倒台的就是现zf，靠一座大理石医院和医院旁边的军队临时驻扎处，他们的安全很难得到有效的保障。不过被单独丢在交战国是什么结局，很难预料。佩特拉隐瞒了这句话。她有一点私心，但这私心并非有害。

利威尔望向外面的硬化路面，阳光激烈，满地琳琅。艾伦至少还要在x国待上一个月。他扭过头，拒绝了佩特拉的要求，没说理由，也没考虑措辞，简简单单地“暂时留下”几个字对佩特拉来说不够充分，她攥着手掌上前，试图说服自己的长官，哪怕是触及利威尔的伤疤或者说是逆鳞，但她被君达啊拦住了：“先回去。”

佩特拉回头望向奥路欧，奥路欧也点点头，她不再坚持。

“或许我可以安排你们先走，”利威尔忽然说，“佩特拉， petit ami是什么意思？”

“ petit ami？”佩特拉已经到了门口，她转过身来重复了一遍，睁大眼睛，“老大，是这样吗？”

“什么意思？”

“翻译成中文的话……”佩特拉深沉地说，“简单地说，就是，男朋友。”

5.

“手术原本至少应该分两期，但是时间太紧迫了，我可不想在这里再多待一天，谁知道什么时候会死。何况那边也等不了了，所以匀不出给你恢复观察再进行开刀治疗的时间，你的手术只能一次做完。”

艾伦用冰袋捂着自己额头的淤青，轻描淡写地带过自己的抱怨，对利威尔继续宣布他的治疗方案：

“你的状况比你想象的糟糕多了，不光是复杂的骨折，小腿上的皮肤和肌肉组织有一部分已经坏死了，创面虽然没有感染的趋势，但是它太大了会影响愈合。你的手术时间将会非常漫长，你最好期待你刚刚这一下没有把我砸出脑震荡，不然手术就只能交给他们了。”

艾伦弯下腰去贴着利威尔的耳朵，他把那张苍白的脸上所有的表情都收进眼底，包括他的恼怒和无力：“我看他们里头谁都没有很丰富的手术经验呢，弄不好你会变成一个瘸子。你的队员们可还不知道这件事，他们都跟热锅上的蚂蚁似的，等你抛下我早点归队呢。你会抛下我吗，利威尔？”

“我去刷手了。”

他轻飘飘丢下这句话，便再也不看利威尔，头也不回地走出病房。他想到了自己迟早会露馅，利威尔不会法语，可以被他糊弄个一时半会，可是他不蠢。他也想到了利威尔会生气，发觉佩特拉来访后情况不对的他立刻低头，却还是被病情记录册砸了个正着。薄薄的几张纸和一块小木板被扔出飞刀的效果，艾伦的额头上立刻多了淤青和血痕，可能是刮破了一层皮，火辣辣地疼着。

他在利威尔开骂之前及时用他的手术安排堵住了利威尔的嘴，同时也意味着他的好先生人设彻底进行不下去了。从大染缸里滚了一遭，他逐渐把本性暴露出来了，那些人类共有的恶劣缺点：趁人之危、落井下石，只在乎结果，不在乎手段。他在离开利威尔的病房后骂了句脏话，吓得跟在他身后帮他处理伤口的助手急忙退开一步，他微微笑着回过头去安慰她：

“不要害怕，我只是突然想起我来不及看我最喜欢的球队比赛直播而已。”

那句法语语调轻快优美，语气平和温柔。小护士懵懂地点点头，换了根棉签压在他的伤口上。

他的责骂无关他人。

何况在一些人面前总是要做真我的，他又想，他也不希望利威尔将来某一天幡然醒悟，这么多年都是被骗了。

总得有一点是真的吧。

“你是和那个洁癖死矮子一班的吧？我想起来了。”

“迟早我叫人把你们两个都弄死。”

事后想起来，那个可怜的小混混也不过来得及放了一句狠话。

艾伦把他揍进了医院，他也差点搞出人命，很公平。艾伦当时十七岁，身体正拔节长高，智力也飞速发育，唯有感情迟钝得跟不上他的年龄——他能跟很多喜欢自己的女孩玩成朋友，也就能很长时间没有意识到利威尔对他的特殊性。

有人侮辱利威尔，他就把对方揍了一顿。他虽然为自己那一刻的冲动感到讶异和茫然，但是看到利威尔抱着果篮走进来的时候他就知道自己并不后悔。他虽然耍赖了，跟法兰撒娇把利威尔叫回了医院，但他其实还没有想好跟利威尔说什么。利威尔是带刺的，很凶的野猫，任课老师他也未必会买账。他平时的交际也完全不包括差等生和小流氓，艾伦只是百无聊赖地一次尝试——他父亲忙着治病救人，母亲忙着处理她酒吧的琐事，朋友和同学都在上课。他吃了橘子，平常对这种小东西不屑一顾，他更喜欢冬天的草莓夏天的西瓜。但他目之所及的每个橘子都干干净净，圆润鲜亮。是利威尔挑的，他忽然就起了兴趣。利威尔的确是有洁癖，校服外套和桌面第一整洁。从一片东倒西歪的书、作业本和试卷里看过去，就像乱草堆里唯一存住的一点雪。利威尔的座位是第三排靠窗的位置，旁边的人却不怎么固定——他成绩好，可以自己挑，不像艾伦按成绩只能和他的狐朋狗友们坐到一起——教室的最后排或者老师的眼皮底下。利威尔坐在窗边的时候就是那样，半透明的脸颊，皮肤白得仿佛泛光，眼眉细长，鼻子小巧，嘴唇的颜色则过于单薄。宽大的校服外套下面常年是一件白衬衫，遮着他的薄肌秀骨。艾伦仔细研究过他，不过也仅仅停留在看过而已，停留在同学们都能看到的表象上。他的朋友们私底下开过利威尔的玩笑，说他长得漂亮，虽然有男孩子的英气，但更像个没长开的女生。不过利威尔那时候就能打，没人敢把这件事拿到明面儿上讨他的嫌——他那几年性子里居然有股嫉恶如仇的劲儿，一个人挑了一群来找事的混混。尽管他不高，成绩又好，本来应该是倒霉的校园凌ba受害者，但因为高冷，因为能打，因为老师宠，欺凌这种事儿这几年还真没轮到他头上，他只是独来独往高高在上。

他怎么一直都是一个人呢？

利威尔，利威尔，利威尔……艾伦无所事事百无聊赖。他的舌尖上只有这几个音节蹦跳。

利威尔如他所愿，气势汹汹地闯了进来。

艾伦发现自己张口结舌。

利威尔应该是又气又急，脸上有一层薄汗，细小的绒毛拢下去，粉白透亮，像是上好的奶油，细腻得抹不开。他没穿校服外套，只是拎在手里，身上就只剩了那件衬衫，夏秋的校服材质透气、轻薄，对着光的时候恰好衬出他的腰腹，影影绰绰的，居然让艾伦联想到淋了雨的白色花瓣，变成了透明的。需要温暖或者拥抱。校服裤子也是宽松的，显得他越发的瘦。利威尔并不是真的长得像女生，他有男性的鼻梁和颧骨，但他还没有褪去那股少年感。浅色的嘴唇，细长的眉眼，对于发育起来的男生们来说过于精巧的下巴。他被脱出框架，他没有界限。他只是青涩、纯洁，朦胧而真挚。

他始终记得自己在那种冲击下无法抬起头来，他被那种与众不同独具一格的美震慑了。那时候他的阅历还少，不知道该怎么处理这种波动。他只是口干舌燥，不得不低下头去和那些无辜的橘子对视。等到他平复呼吸，把奇妙的感觉暂时驱逐，他已经拿着圆润的橘子伸出了手，他没指望利威尔接。利威尔没必要在这样尴尬、漫长的沉默后给他面子，但利威尔接了。橙黄色的橘子落进利威尔的掌心里，似乎变成了一颗心脏，在那只白而小的手上跳动。他的手真小。于是艾伦顺理成章地开口，用最拙劣的方式把利威尔留下来:

“你在这里写作业好吗？反正回去他们也会很吵。”

“我抄抄你的笔记，如果我有看不懂的地方就问你。”

他的心怦怦怦怦，离开了胸腔，在他的喉管和口腔里跳跃，但他一阵没来由的快乐。

利威尔在他面前，平静地点点头。头发乌黑，睫毛纤长，犹如蜻蜓的细足。

现在蜻蜓落下了，黑色的睫毛一下一下挠着他的胸口。利威尔吸入了麻醉剂，像是睡美人，不，更像纳西索斯，沉浸在自己容貌中的美少年。蓝色把他遮住。艾伦差点笑出声来，利威尔知道他自己很美吗？恐怕不。无影灯下利威尔的轮廓更加清晰。艾伦拿起手术刀，指腹和手腕微微用力，细线在刀刃后缓缓开裂。他在暴露出的部位划出整齐漂亮的切口。那是一片紫黑色的沼泽地，里面有白色的骨殖，神经和肌肉围绕四周。他和病人利威尔之间有特殊关系，他们应该在安排手术人选时考虑到他的情绪问题，也许他应该回避，他应该坐在外头的观察室里看陌生的医生把利威尔肢解。

然后再缝合，还给他一个完整的人体模型。

他当然记得当时一定要叫利威尔留下来的理由，那个小混混有点背景，说了会报复也不能完全不信。他自己有一帮朋友，不怕人来滋事，但利威尔一直都是一个人，万一被堵了、被下黑手。他担心利威尔，想要提醒利威尔。可是他那时候没有说，现在利威尔只会报以嗤笑，他在利威尔面前已经没有什么信誉可言了。那还不如不说。

他本来是好心，只不过事到临头见色起意。

“艾伦，那么多年过去了，你现在说这些，是在怜悯我吗？”

“还是因为你愧疚、不甘心？”

“我已经不需要了，我从来都不需要。艾伦，收起你的怜悯。”

利威尔的伤口其实很干净，就算骨头碎了、神经和肌肉还有血管都变了形，依然有条理，可以像拼合拼图那样一块一块归置。在漫长而高度集中精力的几个小时后，他的面前终于撤去了医用显微镜。他决定进行缝合，利威尔不会变成一个瘸子，他会有两条一样修长健美的腿，运气好的话疤痕不会太大。艾伦并没有把这项简单的工作交给助手，而是松了一口气，把用眼过度而产生了虚假的凸感的眼睛安抚回原地，然后把缝合针扎进血肉里。

他是在利用利威尔。

佩特拉被通知可以去看利威尔的时候，她正在君达的房间里和奥路欧急得团团转。

他们和大本营失去了联系，实际上他们探望过利威尔的当晚所有的通讯设备就失灵了，当晚值班的士兵没有对他们的诉求给出任何回应，第二天日上三竿时才有一个军官模样的人过来解释说，是他们对外的通信系统瘫痪了，原因不明。

在连续两天得不到任何解答后，佩特拉试图绕开他们军方的通讯系统，或者把自己黑进去——只有他们居住的别墅被切断了对外的信息传输。但是x国除了丰富的资源就剩下大把的黑客，他们和战斗民族的黑客还不一样，战斗民族要的就是高傲的战斗，把怒气掩藏在愤怒的信息流波涛中——他们爱g，同时又骄傲地和自己认为不顺眼的事作斗争，那是为了有一个更好的g家。但他们的大多数只是为了自己的利益，没有骄傲，容易收买，zf也乐的把他们诏安以填补空缺。以佩特拉的能力，还无法单独理清他们混乱、漏洞百出但是补丁极多的防御网。这种百衲衣式的安全系统把自己的核心隐藏在深处。

艾伦中途倒是来过一次，他向他们小队介绍了利威尔的情况和手术安排，并警告他们不要多事注意言行。奥路欧反问他是不是管得太多了的时候，那个一直没什么表情的年轻人忽然凶狠起来：“我只是在对我的病人负责，我不想他不能下地的时候还要给你们擦屁股。”

奥路欧一时被那股气势镇住了，后来哼哼唧唧地吐槽艾伦说：“也不知道老大变成这样都是在给谁擦屁股。”

但是收到警告的佩特拉不得不停止了她的间谍活动，她那时候刚刚意识到也许可以走那些没节操的雇员们留下的“后门”。显然利威尔四肢健全对她来说更重要一些，在没有受到具体威胁的时候，她还能理智地等着。他们渐渐无所事事，白天过了最热的那段时间便出门逛逛。虽然他们所在的位置是首都所在地，离前线有段距离，但战略纵深实在有限。来来往往的人都是一脸仓惶。曾经最繁华的十字路口仿照纽约时代广场铺设，四面八方铺天盖地的LED屏如今大多数都暗了。为数不多亮起来的屏幕上，大多是总tong募捐，战役胜利和政客们浑水摸鱼的鼓吹。杀戮的本能和贪婪的本性摇身一变成了正义，衣冠楚楚地沿着滚烫的沙子和电信号招摇撞骗。他们能逛的地方就算没有禁令都寥寥无几。佩特拉一连几天去坚持营业的Dior看他们家的高定款礼服裙，涂着口红仍然恹恹的经理都失去了原本的热情。

不过佩特拉本来也买不起，她就只是隔着玻璃看看，想象那些繁复的装饰、丝线和布料是如何将一个女孩衬托得熠熠生光。他们曾经卖过最奢侈的一条婚纱礼服是用了8000欧元一米的铂金丝织出的丝绸制成的，上面用了真正的钻石装饰。虽然这几年他们换了设计师，风格和之前的华贵奢侈迥然不同，业界嘘声四起，不过去年展出的星空礼服裙的确非常合佩特拉的意，渐变的蓝色只有在那条裙子那种用料上才呈现出完美的过渡，好像把整个夜空都穿在了身上。无数仿品无一能做到那种极致。她曾想象自己穿上那条流光溢彩的衣裙也能照亮某个人的眼眸。

不过她现在已经不会再那么想了。

女孩子的直觉是一种介于科学和迷信之间的存在。佩特拉的直觉倾向于老大还喜欢那个高个子男人——也许是喜欢也许是恨也许是什么别的。总之就是还有情，有情最难办。十年前的事留到十年后还忘不掉，虽然有可能也只是那么一段不痛不痒无关大局的心神荡漾，但如果此时在里头横插一脚，成了里面某个人的亲密对象。佩特拉停止了想象，什么都没做就感觉自己像一个第三者，这让她很不舒服。

佩特拉再次来到利威尔病房的时候只有她一个人，利威尔刚刚从麻醉剂造成的谗妄中醒来，他做了一次全身检查，想必是那些人等不及验收成果。

艾伦居然没有陪着利威尔，佩特拉环顾四周，只看见了一件大号的西服外套搭在一把木椅上。

利威尔还不怎么能动，反应也不是很敏捷，像是人疲惫到极点随时要陷入沉睡。他被白色围绕起来，闭着眼睛的时候像是白雪公主的葬礼。佩特拉只好咽下那些担忧，简单地对利威尔讲了讲现状——他为什么在医院里，不是因为溺水事故，而是新的麻烦找上了他。可他的记忆追溯到了那次溺水，停留在那片又湿又咸的海水里。利威尔看似沉着冷静地点了点头，可是佩特拉怀疑他的记忆仍没有苏醒，那时候他和佩特拉也才认识不久。佩特拉只好又讲了讲他们在x国的所见所闻——距离医院不远的地方有一条街，上空布满了交织的电线和彩灯，晚上的时候就会把它们全部点亮。地上的大理石将那些光点如数反射。

“有点像彼得罗夫卡大街那个圣诞夜的灯展，”佩特拉说，“老大你好起来之后也可以去看看。”

就在这时，病房门开了。高大英挺的年轻医生走进来，他的手里拿着托盘，上头是纱布和酒精：

“我来换药。”

利威尔沉默了一会儿，他对医生一直抱有敌意。艾伦拉下口罩对佩特拉点点头随即又戴上：“请你出去等一等。”

佩特拉茫然地看了一眼利威尔掩藏在白色床单下的小腿和脚踝，没搞懂自己回避的意义，她本来就是想来看一眼利威尔伤势的愈合情况，但她还是按照艾伦的要求走了出去——他现在可是利威尔的医生。

医生艾伦似乎没有和病号利威尔交流，直接掀开了他的被子，随即单膝跪了下去——他对准的根本不是脚而是大腿部位。病房门的玻璃窗很小，而且有些模糊，佩特拉只能看个大概。利威尔一条腿的膝盖隆起，遮住了艾伦的半张脸和他的手，不过佩特拉仍看得出，艾伦未免靠得太近。

如果不是利威尔丝毫没有反抗，佩特拉会认为艾伦光明正大地在骚扰利威尔。

“你他妈的变态吗？”利威尔注意到佩特拉没有走远，仍在门口。他扭过头，对着那个在自己大腿上摸来摸去的变态医生。

“伤口愈合得不错，没有感染迹象，应该不会留疤，”艾伦把纱布换好，然后帮利威尔盖好被子，手却没有拿出来，留在利威尔的大腿上，轻轻地按，按得那一整块皮肤都热热的，“他们今天的检查没有经过我的同意，所以我也得检查一下他们有没有对你做什么。”

艾伦微微弯腰，倾下一片阴影，他的手从大腿内侧逐渐往上，一寸一寸抚摸过去，最后扯开内裤把那根沉睡的圆润的东西握在掌心。他露出思索的神色，然后缓慢地用指甲剥开包皮，指腹在敏感的小孔处按摩了几圈：

“别看，别动，她还没走。”

“你是不是想死？”利威尔抬起头，一阵晕眩，血液奔流的确促进了他的清醒，但他休想在这么短时间内重新掌控身体。

“噢，利威尔，你没有认出我是谁对不对？我是你的男朋友艾伦，全麻之后有短暂的记忆混乱是正常的。作为你的男朋友，总得检查一下，以保证未来的xing生活质量。”艾伦的理由冠冕堂皇，他收回手，帮利威尔把内裤穿好，竟然不感到心虚，“我忘记了，你刚吸过麻醉剂，很难勃|||起。”

“艾伦……？”在利威尔如今的记忆里，艾伦和他吵了架以后就再也没见过面。艾伦放开手他松了一口气，没叫出声，这才倒腾过气来去看那个高大的男人，他抬起头，那个一直胡说八道的医生正在用纸巾给自己擦手。

凌厉的眼睛，绿色像春天的松潭。他背着窗子站，整个人都带着刺眼的光。

很像。艾伦长大了就该是这个样子。

艾伦冲着怔愣的利威尔笑了一下，他抓起利威尔的手，从自己白色的长外套下送进去：“不过手应该恢复知觉了是吗？”

过了几秒钟，利威尔的大脑才解读出手心接触到布料以及布料下的温度和形状。

“利威尔，我是这样的喜欢你。你别误会了。”

你别误会了，不是不甘心，不是愧疚，也不是可怜。

他知道自己这个时候勃|||起的确非常过分，但他忍不住不欺负利威尔。利威尔在浅灰色的条纹病号服衬托下就像一块上好的璞玉被装在礼盒里。那玉他雕刻过，里面的温润的玉质他一寸一寸摸索过。利威尔在药物作用下有一时的懵懵懂懂，就像他少年时面对艾伦的告白时那样，他醒过来之后由于药物的顺延作用也不会记得他做过什么。可笑的是，艾伦曾怀疑过自己其实是恋|tong癖，但他后来发现自己对长得漂亮的小男孩没有多大兴趣。

最让他兴奋的还是利威尔。璞玉一般的身体。

利威尔从一开始就跟他说得明白，他“不需要”，他的爱只是怜悯、愧疚和不甘心。他不需要，不是不喜欢。

“你想出去逛逛吗？我从他们住院部拿了轮椅，你先睡一会儿，我晚点叫醒你。”


	2. Chapter 2

6.

“回想起来，我们之间居然有些东西可讲。”

“利威尔。”

“利威尔。”

一个小纸团落在他的卷子上，利威尔头也不抬地扔回后面。

“真绝情啊，利威尔。”艾伦拆开那个没有被打开过的纸条，嘟嘟囔囔又画了个笑脸在上头。

“利威尔，你看一下！”他把手凑在嘴边，气流经过他的声带却没有引起振动，“不然我可要喊了。”

周围几个同学都望过来，艾伦的噪音实在扰民。

利威尔迫不得已打开那张画着笑脸——或者说更像是哭笑不得的表情的纸条，总不能再被周围的同学用眼神投诉，上面啰啰嗦嗦地写了好几行，字跟大风吹没了根的野草一样，统一向右边投降：

“秋游听说是十月十五号周六那天，你去不去呀？你去我就去，你不去我也不去。”

利威尔用红笔在上头做出批示，字体潦草：“爱去不去。”

艾伦的确继承了他父亲的部分优良品格——细心得过了头。他从医院里待了五天被他父亲以占用资源为名赶出来以后，脖子上包着纱布照常上课。头几天还有人围着他啧啧称奇，后头大家都习惯了他的纱布，并取笑他像复活的木乃伊。艾伦不以为意。

少年人大多有自己的圈子，圈子里都是聊得来的、看得上的哥们儿，艾伦打算先进行这一步——把利威尔变成自己的“好哥们儿”，是不同于酒肉朋友、莺莺燕燕的那种。他贿赂了利威尔身后的男生，自习课的时候偷偷换到利威尔的后桌来。其实他本来打算直接跟利威尔坐个没名分的野鸳鸯，但其中阻力过强：一是利威尔目光里嫌弃的成分太重，二是他实在贿赂不动利威尔的同桌。那小姑娘早慧，已经很有领地意识了，利威尔旁边的座位可是她花了好久才打败那帮小姑娘抢到的，辛辛苦苦走到今天，怎么可能拱手让人。艾伦那张脸也没起什么作用，小姑娘更喜欢利威尔那挂的，清秀、干净的禁欲系，跟纸上的画儿一样可远观不可亵玩。她坐在利威尔旁边大气都不敢喘一个，开学头一个月和利威尔俩的交流止步于利威尔的“我出去”和她呆呆地回应“噢，好的”。艾伦那时候虽然才十七岁，但脸上的欲感已经很重了，又是玩世不恭的一副笑脸。那时候“美人只配强者拥有”这个梗还没诞生，但小姑娘实打实觉得艾伦这个学渣不够格。艾伦只好委委屈屈地看着利威尔的背影给他扔纸条。

说实在的也没那么委屈。利威尔的背影也好看，他写作业的时候坐得端正，一条笔直的脊梁隔着衬衫落在艾伦眼里。背上没什么肉，利威尔一动，两片肩胛骨顶着衣服，像是白蝴蝶撑起翅膀似的。腰劲瘦，带一点弧度，艾伦特意比过，目测很多女同学都没他细。艾伦还注意到利威尔不喜欢参加集体活动，春游秋游一概不露面，运动会倒是偶尔跑个一百米——看不出利威尔身上有多少肌肉，头一次见的时候，那爆发力把艾伦吓了一跳。

利威尔并不知道艾伦在后头把他抽筋拔骨，细嚼慢咽。他在法兰询问秋游意向的时候，照常没有举手。法兰“咦”了一声：

“艾伦你也不去吗？”

“老师我前几天住院落下了不少功课，想趁这个时候找利威尔同学补一补。”

下了课利威尔就真的摆脱不了艾伦了，艾伦趁着瞪他的小姑娘结伴去了卫生间，赶紧一屁股坐到利威尔旁边：

“利威尔同学，你给我补补课好不好？”

“我有事。”

“什么事能大过团结同学共同进步？”艾伦瞅瞅利威尔的卷子，板板整整、满满登登地写了一面。

“打工赚钱。”利威尔头也没抬。

“你打工赚钱？！”艾伦被这句话惊到了，他没想到利威尔是那种需要自己赚钱的人——大家都穿着校服，用着差不多的教辅，差距大不到哪里去。有很多问题被校服掩盖住了，一眼望去每个人都是花园里欣欣向荣的小骨朵。何况利威尔本人看起来也不像会汲汲于钱财的人，他想象不出利威尔会为了钱听别人命令的样子。他想收回刚才那句话，那显得他不够淡定，可能会让利威尔窘迫或者生气，但利威尔依旧没什么表示：“穷。”

“我给你家教费好不好？”艾伦脱口而出。

利威尔放下笔，逆着光看了艾伦半晌：“那好。”

利威尔并非真的缺钱。虽然他不知道他老子是谁，但有一群男人上赶着想当他老子。他的妈妈库谢尔三十岁生日都过了几遭了，脸上仍旧没有一丝皱纹，腰上没有一丝赘肉，穿上舞鞋还是团里的台柱子，最擅长的芭蕾舞胡桃夹子，这把年纪了还跳得跟童话似的。即使偶尔需要她客串别的，大跳和挥鞭转也又稳又好。她对于自己少女时期就生下的儿子十分疼爱，恨不得捧在手心含在嘴里，找男朋友的事儿一再耽搁，索性就忘到一边。但是她老哥不这么看，利威尔十五岁生日的时候，这个舅舅凯尼送给利威尔的生日礼物是一份转学通知和一次暴力谈话。他舅舅认为小野种利威尔始终是他妹妹找到自己幸福、提升自己事业的拦路人和绊脚石，不知道他用什么办法说服了库谢尔妈妈，把利威尔转到了他所在的市。理所当然地，他这个舅舅要负责利威尔的饮食起居，但他是个嫌麻烦只会砸钱的主，自己烂摊子一堆天天东奔西走很少顾得上利威尔。利威尔的生活费其实早就用完了，凯尼想不起来，利威尔更不会要。他和凯尼之间不会有平静的交谈——他厌恶凯尼以一副救世主的嘴脸驱赶自己离开库谢尔，内心却又认同凯尼的观点。每次和妈妈打电话利威尔都平静地说谎，把不叫妈妈操心的好孩子形象发挥到极致：

“他很好，我也很好，谢谢妈妈，钱够的。”

利威尔给自己找的兼职是服务员。十七八岁高中没毕业只有零碎时间打工真没什么别的活可以做。不过再高档的餐厅后厨和客人总有一样叫人反胃，利威尔对于家教这个兼职的倾向显而易见，即便他也没那么喜欢和艾伦待在一起。

利威尔到艾伦家里去的时候，偌大的房子里只有他一个人。他按自己赶制出来的计划给艾伦补了点基础知识，对着课本讲了一小节重点，做了两道练习题，刷了半张卷子。艾伦并不笨，他也十分配合新手家教老师利威尔的教学任务。利威尔生气了，他还笑眯眯地好脾气。艾伦向利威尔展示了他卧室和大书房，新的乐高玩具、游戏机，又贿赂了利威尔很多水果和冰可乐，赤着脚在光洁的地板上走来走去的艾伦向一只神气十足的小公鸡，骄傲地给利威尔展示他的领地：

“我要去打球你一起吗？”

“你不学了我就回去了。”

毫不避讳地当着利威尔的面换上球衣手上还拎着鞋的艾伦一把抓住利威尔的胳膊：

“照样算钱的，就当你是我的监护人好吗？我爸妈从来不看我打球，陪我去球场吧，就在我们学校附近。”

如果利威尔当时说了“不”，如果他之前或者之后艾伦来央求他的每一次他说了“不”，后来的许多事情都不会发生了。

可那时候他不知道，他从艾伦的球衣领口里看到了他胸口上薄薄的一层肌肉，看到了落地窗放进来的盛大阳光，看到了冒冷气的碳酸饮料，看到了夕阳拉长的两条单薄的影子。鬼使神差地，他答应了一个无理的要求，答应了无数个无理的要求。

先是打篮球，后来又去吃烧烤，再然后是告别回家和新一轮的重复。

本着学不过你我总玩得过你的阿Q精神，艾伦教利威尔打游戏。他用按键反应迟钝的旧手柄，嘴里叼着巧克力棒，黏黏糊糊地告诉利威尔要点。刚开始对战的时候，利威尔的角色还有些笨拙，打不出几次连招也抓不住他的失误点，没两天就算他换新手柄也打不过利威尔了，开局多久就被利威尔的像素人逼到墙边一拳K.O.他气不过，像小孩子似的抓过利威尔的手柄扔在沙发上，然后把自己摔进另一侧。利威尔愣了愣，从地板上捡起那个被他用了很多年的旧手柄，示意他再开一局。

“谁要你让啊。”艾伦嘟嘟囔囔地关了游戏，他生自己的闷气。最后碳酸饮料都不冒泡了，没意思了，他又拿着刚拆封的薯片趴到沙发垫上，就在利威尔的脚边，校服裤子被圆润的膝盖顶着，露出细长的脚踝，艾伦记起利威尔从不穿短裤：

“吃不吃？你回家也没东西吃的，要不我们待会儿出去吃烤肉吧，火锅、川菜或者日料也行。”

那时候利威尔的厨艺水平也就是能烧壶开水，距离他面不改色地变出精巧的蛋糕和香喷喷的饭菜还有近十年的时间。凯尼是个混账，但他也还记得自己家里是个被妹妹宠坏了的白吃白喝的主，雇了一个阿姨来给利威尔做饭。不过凯尼这次消失的太久了，阿姨的预付工资也花得差不多了。精打细算的阿姨早暗示了利威尔好几次“没钱没有饭吃”，利威尔干脆解雇了她。他来艾伦家做家教之前，差点把厨房炸掉。虽然他自己收拾得干净，但身上那股焦糊味儿却来不及洗澡洗掉了。艾伦又偏偏像只大狗似的嗅觉灵敏，他不得已交代了自己的窘迫。艾伦的棕色头发有点长，垂下来遮住一点点眼珠：“要不你干脆来我家里住吧。”

利威尔拒绝了他。

班上的同学们秋游结束放完月假回到教室，面对卷子和老师之外，敏锐或迟钝地意识到班级第一高冷学神利威尔和小混混艾伦之间暗流涌动。利威尔居然给了别人给他带饭和买零食的机会。直到月考成绩出来，阴|谋|论者们才恍然大悟：

一定是艾伦那小子为了答案，不惜贿|赂利威尔。

“利威尔，利威尔，待会儿选座位的时候，你给我留你旁边的空位呗？”

艾伦总是这样理直气壮。

他理直气壮地要求利威尔给他留位置，要求利威尔陪他打游戏，要求利威尔在他手腕上用马克笔签名，要求利威尔吃他带过来的外卖或者零食，要求利威尔撑他的伞回家，要求利威尔收下他挑选的生日礼物。

艾伦是帮法兰整理材料的时候发现利威尔生日的。他带着一帮朋友逃课挑选礼物，从商场一层逛到五层，从饰品看到男装区，又从五层逛回一层，从电动玩具看到零食大礼包。暖气充足的商场里，他的朋友个个心情躁动，除了埋怨他买个东西磨磨蹭蹭，就是担心老师查缺席查到自己头上。他在两个女生的建议下，买了巧克力蛋糕和一支派克钢笔，请他们吃了海鲜拌饭，自己又回头在商场一楼逛来逛去。那时候周大福周六福周生生周大生们还没占领天下，但商场一层已俨然是金银饰品的主场。他其实看中了一款朴素的银戒，纯净度和工艺都不错，但价格十分令人发指。艾伦那时候虽然学过高中政治经济生活那本，但他作为一个理科生只记得里头的小人都被他加了胡子，还不懂什么叫品牌溢价。他只是觉得好看，很细的一个小环，被雕琢打磨成纠缠的藤蔓，适合套在利威尔的手指上。

他用掉了一大半的压岁钱。

利威尔是上晚自习的时候突然被人叫出去的。让像个特工似的，神神秘秘地把利威尔领到操场围墙边扭头就走，利威尔看见围墙上蹲了个人影：

“上来，我给你过生日去。”

12月25日。圣诞节。那时候才刚刚兴起过这个洋节，学生之间流传的时髦的做法是问别人要硬币，攒钱买礼物给喜欢的人。利威尔因为姓氏特殊还被人堵着要过多次。他早就注意到艾伦的桌子里塞满了各种小东西，里头的苹果味浓到让他对这种水果开始反胃，但艾伦在气氛刚刚热烈起来的下午就消失了。

利威尔抓住那只从围墙上递下来的手，跟着翻了上去。

他怀疑过那双手，那个人都是假的，是恶作剧，是玩笑，墙对面是一群等着看他出糗的人。不过他抓住的那只手，又温暖又有力，把他从平地拽到了云端，带他穿过黑漆漆的小巷，跑进星星点点的烛光里。

“你觉得呢，利威尔？”

“嗯？”

“今天天气真好。”艾伦停住轮椅，把西服外套盖在利威尔身上。夜里气温下降得很快，露水悄悄结满了轮椅的扶手。利威尔按照艾伦的指引抬起头，很快在漫天星河中看见了仙后座的标志形状。艾伦推着利威尔开始往回走，他们经过了一处低矮的房屋，房顶上有大片沉睡中的藤本月季，半遮半掩地露出了门口牌子上“Pathol”几个字母。现代化的仿欧式建筑主楼在缺乏灯光的背景下看上去阴森森的，像是沉默地蛰伏着的吃人巨兽。

在把利威尔推进光明里前一秒，艾伦忽然笑了一下：

“你还记得那时候的事吗？”

他没指望利威尔回答，回忆往昔这种事情未必不会引起利威尔进一步的反感，但艾伦却在他第一次谈起时获得的沉默里捕捉到了信号——至少不是厌恶。或许利威尔也觉得那段时间里有美好的片段，或许他也时常拿出来回味。

利威尔躺在病床上，眼睛闭着，睫毛倾下浓重的阴影，似乎已经睡去。他没有再和艾伦争执为什么他也睡在病房里，也没有反对艾伦帮他换衣服乃至内裤和袜子。他甚至没有和艾伦说一句话。艾伦关了冷光灯，月色顺着黑暗流淌进来。

“你的球衣是23号。”

7.

他在炮火的声音中醒来，感到一阵地动山摇。

“你还饿吗？要不我再去买点别的？”艾伦抬起头，他趴在利威尔对面看利威尔吃东西看了半个小时，直到最后一块蛋糕被利威尔吃进嘴里。利威尔的生日宴冷冷清清，一听到是给利威尔的惊喜，原本有意留下来蹭吃蹭喝的狐朋狗友们也退避三舍。

“我们哪有你和利威尔熟，就不去了吧。”

“不用了，我要回家了。”利威尔对于只有两个人的生日没有任何表示，派克钢笔也不过叫他抬了下眼皮。全场似乎只有那个蛋糕和红茶饮料合他的意。他推开蛋糕的纸盘，站了起来。

艾伦立刻拦住他，手伸出去了，话却还没准备好。他手里握着的那枚戒指已经被汗水淹得黏黏糊糊，完全失去了贵金属的矜持和珍贵，简直低到尘埃里。艾伦在利威尔面前抓耳挠腮，最后向他摊开手掌，硬邦邦地用着命令的语气：“你收下。”

那时候，安静的生日宴已经到了尾声，派克钢笔带着漂亮的蝴蝶结安安静静躺在一旁，奶油公平地糊在两个人的毛衣和衬衫上。每次艾伦想开口说点什么，利威尔都会用眼神恶狠狠地叫他闭嘴，他一直没找到机会把那枚戒指送出去。利威尔吃掉了剩下的大部分打底的面包和巧克力，那食量作为宵夜来说让艾伦感到害怕——真看不出那么娇小的身体是如何容纳那么多食物的。也许利威尔会说，我本来就很能吃。

利威尔毕竟不是艾伦肚子里的蛔虫，不能在此刻回答艾伦关于他饭量的问题。他的胃和身体都不怎么舒服，他的脖子里残留着一些奶油——艾伦身上则是向下蔓延，但总归隔着条裤子——虽然是艾伦先动的手，又占着身高的优势，但他也没能逃脱被抹了一身奶油的命运。利威尔感到自己的睫毛和头发都被那块黏糊糊、甜得要命的黑色物体粘在了一起，他望向艾伦的手掌，随即皱起眉头。

“我觉得很合适，你戴戴看。”艾伦抓了抓头发，又伸出手去抓利威尔的胳膊。他被利威尔细长白皙的手指蛊惑了，以为它天生适合贵金属的装饰，一个不少，十个也未必多。他没考虑过戒指有什么深层次的、言外之意。人类几十万年发展出的语言及其隐喻机制在艾伦的真心诚意面前不值一提。

艾伦用十成十的力气把利威尔的胳膊拉过来，摊开他的手掌，然后准备把那个小玩意套进去。随即他发现自己忘了一件十分要命的事情，他没问过利威尔的指围，他也没有问那个烈焰红唇的销售。然而他的脑子毕竟没有被奶油完全糊住，他比量利威尔的手指和那个戒指，最后决定戴在利威尔的无名指上。利威尔竟然挣不脱艾伦的禁锢，眼睁睁看着他把那个沾着奶油的小圆环在自己的手指上比量，最后卡进无名指。艾伦得意地举起他的手，对着白炽灯，极力赞美自己的眼光：

“多好看。”

“十八岁生日快乐，利威尔。”

利威尔挣扎的手停住了。

“我今天能去你家住吗？我爸妈出门旅游了。”艾伦得寸进尺。

艾伦吵吵嚷嚷兴奋了一路，幸而那时候已经是凌晨，并没有人对他抱怨不满。

那是个挺隐蔽的独栋小别墅，三层，冷冷清清地被一团锦簇的乔木掩盖着。大部分的房间都上了锁，利威尔说那是其他人的房间。

“其他人？”

“其他人。”

利威尔把他丢进浴室，自己则去查询座机上的信息。库谢尔妈妈打了几个电话，最后是一条留言：

“妈妈今天有事情没办法飞过去给你过生日了，亲爱的儿子十八岁生日快乐，妈妈爱你。”

艾伦则在浴室里大喊：

“利威尔，停水了。”

回忆起来，那应当是相当糟糕的一个生日。

最后他们俩冲了个冷水澡，互相擦干了头发，一人裹着一床被子蜷在同一张床上。艾伦拿着手机一个按键一个按键地拨号，最后弄明白了并不是停水，而是小少爷利威尔在解雇厨娘之后忘记交水电费了。他闻到利威尔身上有一股甜丝丝的气味，也许是奶油蛋糕的功劳，只不过这种味道让艾伦翻来覆去睡不着。

“利威尔，你睡着了吗？”过了很久，艾伦小声问。

“没有。”

“你怎么还不睡？”

“……吃得太饱了。”

艾伦先笑起来，先是轻轻地、忍不住似的一声笑，然后变成少年人嗓子里一串清亮的喉音。最后利威尔也笑了，似乎是笑了一下，艾伦听见了，他挠挠乱发，准备发表点什么马屁，结果被利威尔一脚踹下床：

“给我睡觉。”

在寒冷的十二月头一遭洗冷水澡的艾伦不负希望地感冒了，他又回到老爸的医院里住院挂水，利威尔却没再去看他。他被库谢尔带着过了个忙碌的生日，回到学校已经是期末考试，他坐第一考场的三号桌，还没掏出笔，就被差等生艾伦抓着手，手指上光秃秃的：

“我送你的戒指呢？！”

“……，”利威尔从衣领下拽出一根细细的银链子，那个圆环像快乐王子的心脏似的闪光，“太大了。”

从倒数的考场跑过来的艾伦气喘吁吁，但是眉眼弯弯：“你可一定要戴好了。”

艾伦没有问利威尔喜不喜欢。

趁着两次考试间的休息时间，艾伦又跑过一栋楼：

“阿……阿姨没有发现吗？”

库谢尔早早就发现了利威尔手上那个银圈，不过她没有疑问没有发火，没有质疑戒指是哪里来的谁送的，又有什么意义，利威尔都怀疑是她这辈子被宠过了头神经大条忘记问了，他摘下戒指放在口袋里。库谢尔却在吃完蛋糕后向他摊开了自己的首饰盒，在她的房间里，摆满了一张床。库谢尔最后给他选了一条细链子来配这个戒指，她没有说这戒指利威尔不能戴或者戴着太明目张胆，只是说大了，串起来挂在脖子里就好了。镜子里母子俩容貌酷肖，穿着塔夫绸长裙的库谢尔亲自把细链藏进利威尔的毛衣下。

“儿子，你朋友的眼光真好。”

北方的春天短的没有尊严。夏天的时候，利威尔已经练就了看着艾伦一口咬掉他的大半根冰激凌，面无表情地把剩下半根戳在艾伦脸上的本领。他这个本领很实用，既避免了黏黏糊糊的香草冰激凌融化了滴在他身上，又成功地向艾伦表达了自己的抗议：

为什么我每天都要来看你打球？

艾伦似乎是打算走特长生的路子，他高二的寒假以后就不怎么上课了，下午常常是参加集训。利威尔则时不时被他叫出来吃饭，吃饭之前的惯例是去操场上打个一场半场。艾伦穿无袖球衣和短裤，膝盖上绕着一圈黑色的护膝，站在三分线上投篮的时候整个儿身体都舒展起来，肌肉线条从手臂流畅地延伸到小腿。

“你不是体育特长生吧，天天叫我来看你打球干什么？”

“哪有天天？你前天和昨天都没过来。”艾伦不以为意地撇撇嘴，他爸格里沙可能是抽风，听说他要当特长生生了两天气，最后给他报了个美术生出来，说是就当自己的儿子为艺术献身了的意思。

实际上格里沙的选择也不是毫无道理。艾伦小时候是学过一段时间画画，那个时候卡尔拉还不经营酒吧，只是占点股份，天天都清闲得很，于是陪着艾伦去各种兴趣班，从几万块的钢琴班到水彩素描、围棋滑冰都来了个遍。艾伦说不学了，卡尔拉就笑着跟老师们道歉，坚决而又温柔地带他下馆子去。

“我有事。”

“又缺钱了吗？要不还给我当家教？”

“不是。”

“那是什么事？”十七岁的艾伦身高上已经非常有压迫感了，他站在利威尔面前，夕阳把他的影子拖得极长。

“你管那么多干什么？我无非就是上课考试。你今天素描作业交了吗？”利威尔冷淡地转过头去，“管好你自己。”

艾伦的火气忽然就冒了出来，他以为自己和利威尔已经是睡过一张床的比兄弟还好的关系，知根知底贴心扒肺，可利威尔还是块冰，在北冰洋里漂着，无论哪个季节都是冷的。

他生气不是因为利威尔是冰，而是因为他发现自己正试图融化冰层，想要利威尔回应他。回应他流失、付出的热度。回应他在那个夏夜的自习时偷来的、只有他自己知道的亲吻。利威尔不知道，利威尔不会回应他。

他们没吵架，直接开始了冷战。

他们冷战冷得的确很有水平，法兰刚开始都没意识到哪里不对，直到利威尔入住他家。艾伦那段时间心情不怎么好，额头就冒了几颗痘，虽然他没抠，但架不住密集，处在堪堪要破相的水平。卡尔拉给他做饭的时候一回头，“儿子你最近怎么那么丑。”

这次漫长的冷战从炎热的七月一直到了十月，他们班最后一次参加篮球比赛，艾伦一脑门的痘痘终于好了个差不多，颜值水平稳步提升。艾伦和他的兄弟们冲进了决赛，运气好说不定能去省里。赛前大家都忙着迷信各种好运祝福，那时候转发锦鲤还没有流行开来，大家的办法都又土又蠢。艾伦想了一会儿，转身回了没什么人的教室——大家都趁着这个机会光明正大地逃课放松。他在那里抓到了做题的利威尔。他从后门看了利威尔半晌，好像又是一年前他们刚分班的时候，利威尔平静地把自己和世界分割成两个互不干扰的部分。法兰和艾伦谈过话，他希望艾伦和利威尔能早点和好。“不然他一个人太孤独了。”相应的，利威尔应该也接受过类似的思想疏导，可他没有采取丝毫举措。被轻视、被忽略的艾伦一言不发地盯着利威尔的背影。利威尔大约是累了，背略微弓起，脊柱便在白衬衫上打磨出一串清浅的窝。翻卷子的时候，纸张哗啦一声，把偷窥的艾伦吓了一跳。他抓了只马克笔，走到利威尔面前，敲了敲他的桌子：

“第一名，给个面子，签个名儿呗。”

他掀起自己的护腕，把手腕伸到利威尔面前。均匀的小麦色到了手腕这一块温柔地浅淡下来，筋骨在一片暖色中突兀分明。艾伦的绿色眼睛里映着日光，是一种刺眼的蛊惑。他看着利威尔。

“第一名，又来看艾伦打球啊。”艾伦的朋友也经常那么叫他。

利威尔的班级排名永远是第一，在1200多人的年纪里则保持在前五的水平，精准地把控自己的排名——因为每次年级大会第一二名要发言，所以他只在三四五里反复横跳。他懒得搞那种虚头巴脑的东西。班里的人对这种事情已经麻木了，有时候不叫他的名字，就叫他第一名。

利威尔从试卷里抬起头，他鼻梁上架了副黑边眼镜，冷静又冷酷无情的要命。他不为艾伦的美色所动，和他僵持不下，艾伦的手机都快被他的兄弟打爆了。手机铃声在寂静的教室里很刺耳，一个无赖又年轻的声音哼着利威尔听不清的歌词一遍又一遍。

利威尔抓过那只笔，在艾伦的手腕上方悬停，他抬起眼睛询问艾伦。

“就写你的名字。”

利威尔三个字一落下，艾伦立刻用护腕盖住，一手撑过桌子，把手机丢进利威尔的怀里。

“来看我打球。”

时隔多年，利威尔已经记不清当时艾伦拿到的篮板和分数了。后来艾伦去省里打了半个月的联合高中篮球比赛，捧了个银质奖杯回来。艾伦吃完庆功宴已经九点钟，高三的晚自习也快要结束了。他给好兄弟发消息，让他们把利威尔带到篮球场。十多条消息发出去都石沉大海，他才意识到他的兄弟们都已经倒在了饭桌上。他最后给让发消息：我喝多了，让利威尔来篮球场接我。

让不是特长生，所以他早早找好了借口没去胡吃海塞，艾伦也知道这一点，他们默契地不戳破让“我还有别的事”这样的谎言。让在攻克难题的间隙看了眼手机，篮球场离学校不到200米，接个屁。但他还是把消息告诉了利威尔，犹豫半天，补上一句：你们可千万别打架。他可不知道喝多了的艾伦能搞出多大的事情。

那天带队老师破例允许他们这些未成年的学生喝了酒，没想到他们这群狼崽子一转脸就把老师喝到了桌子底下。几个同学相约着打车回家，艾伦和醉醺醺的体育老师挤了一路，他实在受不了一个中年男人嘴里的酒臭味，在路口就下了车，一路逛到篮球场。秋天的星星又高又亮，他忽然想见利威尔。

非常想见他。

利威尔终于出现在球场上，就在围墙边，一溜黑黢黢的影子里冒出一个同款校服的男生来。他还是冷着一张脸。

“我送你回去。”

艾伦躲闪了一下，但利威尔根本没有要拉他的意思。他双手撑着膝盖，稳住重心，借星光去看利威尔那双烟蓝色的、雾蒙蒙的眼睛：

“利威尔，你是不是喜欢我？”

艾伦本来想说“我们和好吧”或者“对不起”，也可能是“我拿了奖杯回来，快夸我”，但是他看着利威尔，抓着利威尔的一边肩膀，让他面对自己。然后艾伦微微弯腰，捏着利威的后颈，把嘴唇贴了上去。

利威尔在那一刻变成了雕塑、冰川、休眠的火山，是翠叶、飞花和刚孵出壳的鸟。他僵硬、呆板，失去思想，所以被艾伦拿捏住了；他脆弱、懵懂，手足无措，所以让艾伦得了逞。

利威尔并不知道艾伦之前就偷偷吻过他，他反应过来后，下手格外凶残。

艾伦鼻青脸肿被压到家门口的时候，公交已经停了。他看了看黑灯瞎火的五层窗口，打定主意转过身面向利威尔——不出意外地看到了身旁炸毛的小黑猫：

“要不……你来我家看录像带吧，我们家没人。”

“我真好奇我那时候怎么能跟你睡一张床盖一条被子还纯聊天的。”艾伦站在浴室门外，背靠着墙，听着里面的水声，“我现在听你洗澡的声音都能硬。”

隔着毛边玻璃门，利威尔并没有对骚扰作出回应。他泡在浴缸里，甚至懒得动动手、张张嘴叫艾伦闭嘴，利威尔过够了不能碰水无法洗澡只能被艾伦用毛巾擦身体的日子，他只是想多泡一会儿。

“也对，那时候我还叫你来家里看录像带，真就跟你看了一晚上我篮球比赛的录像带。”艾伦又说，“真是不知道春宵一刻的珍贵。”

何止啊，你还跟我认真地复盘复到下半夜，最后得出之所以没拿到冠军是因为我给你的签名洗掉了的结论。利威尔没吐槽他，放弃了自己一个人安静泡澡的想法，他敲敲玻璃：“毛巾和衣服。”

十年前的那个清晨，利威尔在艾伦家的沙发上醒过来。艾伦压在他的身上，口水沾湿了他的半条裤子。电视机还在忠实地读取DVD上的信息，录像带里的艾伦大汗淋漓，正跟人抢夺一个篮板。他年轻张扬，像一只孤狼，恶狠狠地撞开防守，把球扣进篮筐里。他关掉电视机才听到外面有两只叽叽喳喳叫早的鸟儿。

“我来扶你。”艾伦站在门口，张开浴巾，脸上的表情端庄正经的像个训练有素的塞巴斯，对主人出浴这种景象见怪不怪。他的一只脚已经踏进浴室。

利威尔劈手夺过浴巾。

“滚。”

8.

“利威尔，你以后想做什么？”

“做什么？”

“就是你毕业了以后，想去什么学校，学什么专业，将来想干什么。”

“你想做什么呢，利威尔？”

二十九岁的利威尔长官按照艾伦医生的指示，扶着他的胳膊练习走路。真正地脚踏实地对于在床上休整了半个多月的利威尔来说感觉非常奇妙。病床躺腻了，轮椅坐腻了，艾伦就把他带到了楼下——康复室正在保养器材。病理室楼顶上的玫瑰虽然没有在强烈的太阳光下开放也蔫蔫的，但在石子路上架起的藤本植物不一样，即使是中午，十几层的主楼倾下的阴影仍为它们提供了庇佑。紫色的小花一串串地挂在碧绿的叶子和白色大理石之间。这里鲜少有人经过，只有两个士兵扛着枪站在不远处。利威尔试着行走，小腿受力时便有一种刺痛，从脚底一直冲到大脑，半边身子发麻，利威尔不敢再用力，只好单脚跳来跳去。

“受伤的那条腿不要用力，也不要乱跑、乱跳，骨头还没长好呢，”艾伦一低头，那声音就从上方灌进耳朵里，“我不在的时候还是要坐轮椅，如果想站起来活动，至少就用那个。”

利威尔的视线顺着他的手指落到两根拐杖上。

“我已经和他们负责人打过招呼了，傍晚或者早晨，你可以出去走一走，不过不能太远，还会有一群人跟着你，”正走到石板路的终点，艾伦扶着他的腰，带着他转过身，“中午太热了，比我们那里的夏天都热。”

利威尔对于夏天的燥热没有概念，最该躁动不安的那个高三他没能成功走到夏天。他想起自己准备了一整个儿高三的礼物，顺着阳台变成了飞鸟，全拜艾伦所赐——此刻也是一样，艾伦太过靠近，是他出汗的唯一原因。

不该给他这个机会的。利威尔咬着牙，又走了一趟，渐渐习惯了这样的受力方式，便无须整个儿人都被艾伦抱在怀里。他一挣，艾伦的手就挪开了，从腰上移到背上，揽着他的肩膀，架着他的胳膊。

“轮椅就在那儿，多走几步就到了。”艾伦依旧贴在他耳边循循善诱。

利威尔成功入坐的时候松了好大一口气，那口气儿从他嘴里出来便飘到了艾伦鼻子下面。艾伦是断然不会觉得这个距离太近的，他恨不得更近，于是在光洁的额头上亲了一口。

“你这个样子胖瘦都看不出来，得抱一抱才知道。”

利威尔还没发作，他已经推着利威尔到了人前。是医院自己的食品供应处，从健康食品到烟酒茶，乃至棒棒糖这种小东西都一应俱全。艾伦善于安抚炸毛的猫，他从小天不怕地不怕，不怕被挠成大花脸，一个大大的香草冰激凌被递到利威尔面前：

“吃完这个我们就回去了。”

负责给冰激凌拉花的是个姑娘，口罩遮到鼻子，只剩扑闪扑闪的大眼睛，虹膜在光下是极浅的棕色。身材很好，从柜台上倾大半个身子收款，腰细腿长。是艾伦来买，虽然没穿白外套或者蓝色手术服，但姑娘眼尖一眼看见他胸前的专家牌子，两个冰激凌又大奶油又足。利威尔举着冰激凌，一口下去，牙齿到喉咙凉飕飕的冰水流过去，又泛起甜，有些腻。艾伦单手推着轮椅，几口就把冰激凌吃得干净，还有空调侃利威尔：

“再不吃，可都化了。化了滴到衣服上，回去可没得穿了。”

利威尔皱着眉头，有些犯难。自从那个夏天过后他再没吃过冰激凌，倒不是有什么偏见或者心理阴影，只是想不起来。一口咬下去，从口腔上颚到食道乃至每一颗牙齿都在抗议这种冷度。他后悔了，就不该伸手接这个凉飕飕冷冰冰的小东西。可艾伦递过来的时候太顺理成章。他慢慢吃着，嘴巴大不到哪里去，身体热量又不足，一口冰激凌吃进嘴里，得好几分钟才能缓过劲儿来。艾伦双手插兜，居高临下地看着他吃，这让他很不爽。高中那时冰激凌他就只吃一半，剩下的一半多是戳在艾伦脸上。现在他够不着那张脸，吃了几口就作势要扔——太腻了，糖分太足，奶味儿被糖精盖住了，于是就变成糖和水在喉咙里倒腾，甜得发苦——被艾伦拦住了：

“我吃吧。”

艾伦把利威尔推进鲜少人走的楼梯间，握住他的手免得利威尔把冰激凌丢出去。他半跪在利威尔面前，就着利威尔的手吃剩下的那半冰激凌。说是要吃，没一点正经吃相。被草莓果酱浸润的舌头伸出来，粉粉的，先把流到利威尔手上的奶油舔走。又凉又滑的舌尖刚落在利威尔虎口上，利威尔一哆嗦，剩下的半根差点戳在艾伦脸上。越是这样，艾伦就越是上头，硬是捏着他的手，一点点把剩下的半根冰激凌舔着吃完了。只剩下脆皮筒在利威尔手里，他还要把舌尖伸进去舔奶油：

“真好吃——你脸红什么呀？”

以前艾伦没在他面前这么吃过冰激凌，但是吃过别的。利威尔的脸色从通红变成青白，他一闭眼，手里的冰激凌筒砸出了三分球的气势，剩下那点汤汤水水全数扣在了艾伦头上。

艾伦的脸上头发上顶着几滴奶油，乳白色的，场面越发诡异。他浑然不知似的凑上来舔了舔利威尔嘴角，留下个蜻蜓点水般的吻：“怎么发那么大的火，都溅到脸上了。”

利威尔的心脏狠狠地收缩了一下，他没来由地突然爆发，猛地推了艾伦一把：“操你妈别碰我。”

艾伦没防备跌进阴影里，语气倒还是平静的：“我妈妈挺喜欢你的，而且她也没有做错什么，你这样说她会伤心的。你想的话可以操我。”

利威尔没理他，自顾自驱动轮椅去找电梯间，他的记性很好，绕了一下就看到了电梯按钮。他发现扛着枪的两个士兵又站在门口，背对着他。他驱动轮椅进入那个大的要命的电梯，看起来是什么急救通道，能放的下三张单人床，如银的漆面反着光，晃得他眼睛疼。电梯门没有等到其他乘客，开始缓缓闭拢，他听见艾伦嘶哑低落的声音追上来，像是海水涨潮：

“利威尔，我喜欢……。”

他镇定地按着关门键，把那个句子斩断。

利威尔被吵醒的时候，正在脑内复习一个匪夷所思的呼吸法，它要求把每一次呼吸都延长到不可思议的长度，利威尔觉得自己快要把自己憋死了，但又似乎即将进入睡眠，他很满意这个状态，就在这时，他被人碰了碰肩膀。利威尔睁开眼睛，是艾伦，头发还是潮湿的。他坐在床边，又碰碰利威尔的肩膀。利威尔转向他，他却不说话。利威尔被他弄得烦了，却不好再骂：

“你到底想干什么？你怎么还不走？”

艾伦无辜地耸耸肩，像是什么都没发生过：“会诊已经结束了，我的意见给他们了。我就回来坐牢了啊。”

利威尔扭过头去，窗外烈日烘烤着大地，砂石中的晶体反射日光，星星点点如同新年夜四处飘散、即将熄灭的礼花。艾伦三天前对他说，他终于通过身份核验，要去参加会诊，今天便已拿出了结果。情报上说那位的状况不容易乐观，他从这样快速的安排中嗅到了山雨欲来的气息。况且艾伦的状态也不算正常，他表现得既不像个医生，也不像个人质。要是艾伦的手术成功了也就罢了，要是手术失败，他整个儿小队得跟着赔进去，他不想做这样的买卖。

“我们之前好像也经常……”

“你的手术有把握成功吗？”利威尔毫不留情地劈断他的话题，把他从过去扯回现在。

“一半一半吧。”艾伦想了想，“那位先生身体状况还不错，但早年腿受伤的时候没有处理好，现在后遗症开始显现了。手术后如果他还想站着发表演说，怕是很难了。”

利威尔沉默了一会儿：“我想先把他们转移出去。”

艾伦愣了一下，很快接上他的思路：“这个手术做完，那位老先生的状况稳定下来之前，恐怕谁都不能离开。”

“没有别的办法吗？”x国默认艾伦是这个小队的负责人，而利威尔他们只是花钱雇来的打手。四个人的小队被分割成两组，还都委屈地关禁闭。

“你也看到了，”艾伦耸耸肩，“我们的通讯工具、交通工具都被没收了，我提出的要求——哪怕就是要支圆珠笔，都得经过四五道查验批示，何况是送一支小队出境。”

“我会先和他们交涉，如果有可能的话，就把他们三个先送出去，”艾伦摸摸利威尔的头发，有段时间没修剪了，长长了一些，“就留你来陪我，好不好？”

利威尔的后脑落在他掌心里，利威尔没动，只点点头。

“那位先生，”艾伦想了想，他试着和利威尔聊天，聊点现在的东西，他要用声音和画面把利威尔冷清的记忆填满，“那位雷伊斯先生其实是蛮有意思的一个人。”

“是吗？”利威尔兴致缺缺。

“你知道的，家族势力在这里是非常重要的背景。雷斯先生其实并不是这个位置的第一继承人，哪怕他的私生女都比他有资格——倒不是因为他是没得到过家族承认的儿子，只不过他淡出人们视线太多年，做的都是些幕后工作。他的私生女参了军，据说在前线狙杀了一位军衔很高的将领，拿了不小的军功，加上长得漂亮，军方有意为她宣传，人气现在非常高，支持率一度遥遥领先。雷伊斯先生相比于他传奇般的姐姐和兄长，他的人生就太无聊了，为了不被家族抛弃，甚至不敢娶自己喜欢的女人。他更像一个在上流社会的loser，花着自己的钱替别人铺床，被看重的唯一原因是忠诚。”

艾伦摊开手，试着把利威尔的手掌包裹起来，利威尔没有反抗：“那他呢？是准备就这么下野吗？”

“那倒不一定，他要做这个手术，必然是抱着继续在政界活跃的心思，听说他和他的女儿以及高官们达成了协定。他的女儿拥有地位，而他则掌握实权——这个结果对那个年轻姑娘来说几乎是最好的了。据说这个结果很多国家都默认了。”

利威尔正要说点什么，外面响起重型机械的隆隆声，随即是几声爆炸般的巨响，听着并不是很远。

“是在修机场，”艾伦说，“医院附近的房子正在爆破推平。如果他们的协议能够顺利完成，这座医院以后很长一段时间内都会变成权力的中心，现在周围的机场吞吐量太小了，而且很远，不适合大型飞机起降。”

不过是利益交换的结果，利威尔也看到了他们的国内新闻，某些利益被合理化了，局势渐渐稳定。虽然激进派和保守派仍旧对峙着，剑拔弩张。利威尔的手被握得发热了，甚至有些许的潮湿。

“你说，要是这时候雷伊斯先生死了，这里会不会变天？”艾伦漫不经心地说。

利威尔一惊，他侧过脸看艾伦，艾伦逆着光，脸上是全然陌生的表情。

“你别乱来，这不是儿戏，”利威尔低声威胁他，“你要是轻举妄动，可能连自己怎么死的都不知道。”

“你也别乱动，该剪指甲了。”艾伦紧紧抓着他的手，从旁边的抽屉里拿出一只精巧的指甲钳，像是对付什么宠物猫或者是狗，“雷伊斯先生还说想来看看你的。”

“看我？”利威尔有点惊讶，也不满足于做乖巧的猫猫狗狗，但是他也没动。

“不过我已经推掉了，”艾伦小心地把过长的指甲剪下来放在纸巾上，一弯浅白近乎透明的月牙，“我跟他说你是我男朋友，他就想来看看你。我说我还没追到，现在来恐怕会吓到你。”

“你们怎么说这个？”利威尔皱眉。

“雷伊斯先生问我有没有喜欢的人，就聊起来了。他先说了他现任夫人并不是他喜欢的那个人，他喜欢的女人给他生了女儿，却把女儿送到战场上反对他。这么掏心掏肺，我也不好瞒着。”

指甲被磨圆，缩短，回到血肉里面，“你们聊得挺开心？”

艾伦扬起脑袋冲着利威尔笑了一下：“还行，没有和你聊天开心。”

“他还问我怎么那么笃定会追到你，我说我们高中就认识了，那个时候你就是我男朋友，还能跑了不成？”艾伦脸上露出个促狭的神情，“没想到他还挺八卦的，问我们为什么分手，我……”他顿了一下，“这个我没说实话，我说你家里人不同意。”

太阳下去了一点儿，仍旧热腾腾、红彤彤地晃眼。十几层的大楼像是一个巨人不断地吐出热气，空调机是它的呼吸系统。这里本该有个道歉的，不是“对不起”，也该是别的什么，可艾伦只是轻轻地带过去，仿佛他们分手的原因只是件无关紧要的事情。利威尔没再看他，举起手来看了看自己被修剪得整整齐齐的指甲，他听见自己说：“我饿了，我想吃面。”

“好，我去买，”艾伦亲了亲他的手背，从椅背上抓起外套，“顺便把这个送去洗。”

“艾伦，”利威尔叫住他，随即挥挥手，“不要甜的。”

“好，”短暂的沉默后，他听见艾伦模糊地笑了一声，“立顿红茶也不要糖。”

利威尔目送那个短T加牛仔裤的男人走出大楼，那个男人抬起头来似乎在寻找他的窗子。利威尔坐回床边，把拐杖收拢靠在床边。他心里有轻微的不安，像是自己做错了什么事，但他随即说服自己，只是无聊而已。

说家里人不同意也不算撒谎，利威尔的家里人——凯尼，他舅舅，头一个不同意这门婚事。

艾伦头一次见到凯尼的时候，穿着帽衫和牛仔裤，手里牵着一把五颜六色的气球。他站在利威尔家的门口，注意到一个高个子的、穿着黑风衣带着黑礼帽的男人。那个人在街角一闪而没，似乎只是路过，他转过头来专心专一地等利威尔下楼。

利威尔很快出现在门口，他穿着校服衬衫，里面套着一件米白色高领毛衣，天气有些冷了。他早就看到了艾伦，或者说是艾伦的气球——每一个都被人用马克笔画了笑脸，在他窗外晃晃悠悠。

他出来的时候艾伦正冲着他笑，左手是十几只气球，右手似乎是早餐，而他本人则冒着热气腾腾的傻。

“我今天早上从路边摊买的，昨天晚上突然想到今天天气好的话可以放风筝，但是附近似乎没有人卖，只好买了气球给你。我好想和你放风筝，”艾伦把那一大把气球往他手里塞，“喜欢吗？”

“……等春天吧，”不得不承认傻是具有传染性的，利威尔一边腹诽一边把那一团线握在手里，像抓着十几只鸟儿柔软的心脏，“今天去哪儿？”

艾伦把早饭也递给利威尔，他碰到利威尔的手，太凉了，没有温度似的，于是就把他的手握紧了。他知道利威尔绝不会松开手，因为他手里握着早饭的袋子。他弯下腰，利威尔细长的脖子有一半被毛衣挡住了。喉结若隐若现，上下滚动了一遭，似乎是要拒绝，艾伦不打算听他的劝告，结结实实地亲了一口。这个吻带着丁点儿薄荷味，又浅又凉。

就在这时，他被人抓住了帽子，凌空扔出去：“他妈的，你给我放开他。”

9.

他暂时失去了几秒钟的记忆，等他醒来，视线里只有利威尔的背影。

“你干什么呢？他谁啊？我送你来学习的，你还他妈的玩早恋，专给老子长脸？！”凯尼抬脚就踹。半道里斜冲出来摇摇晃晃的艾伦，他想推开凯尼，或者用他紧攥的拳头在他脸上开个口子，但是他被凯尼抓住了领口，像是提一只小动物那样拎起来，随即再次被一脚踹开。

“我跟他说话你算个什么东西。”

利威尔没回答，甚至没看凯尼铁青的脸色。他知道凯尼一脚踹上去会是什么结果。他跑得太急，豆浆和小笼包都滚出去很远。气球早就飞走了，连同艾伦画在上面的笑脸。奶白色的汁液渗进草丛下的土地里，染出混乱恶心的颜色。

“你不用挡在他前面，我今天要剥了你们俩的皮。你不说话没关系，你让我问问他他到底是谁，他老子是谁，主意打到你头上来了，哪儿借的胆子，”凯尼一边解袖扣一边呸了一声，又转火骂利威尔，“你他妈的对得起谁？！库谢尔要是知道了……”

“库谢尔知道。”利威尔知道他的舅舅是多么崇尚暴力，而他很明显正处在暴怒的边缘，在这种情况下远在另一个城市的库谢尔是他和艾伦唯一的救命稻草。

“你要是再碰艾伦一根手指头，我保证库谢尔这辈子都不会再见你。”

他转过身扶起一直在抓他脚踝的艾伦，让他靠在自己身上，注意到他头上有一线血痕，竭力稳住自己的声音：

“我要送他去医院。”

“她知道？！她知道能由着你乱来？！你他妈的为了那个小东西撒谎。”凯尼的手即将触到他时，他甩了凯尼的手一巴掌，被上面坚硬的筋骨震得手背隐隐作痛：

“你没资格管我。”

“我他妈……”凯尼揪住他的衣领，艾伦就滑到地上，但他的手机震动起来，他不得不放开利威尔，转过身去接那个电话。他似乎把火气都发作在了手机上，那端的人被他训得战战兢兢。利威尔听到他说“我马上回去”，他不需要知道里面夹杂了几句脏话，他扛起艾伦，往反方向走。

“算你们俩他妈的走运，今天我没时间跟你算账，”凯尼在他背后吐了一口，两个人都听见了艾伦的絮语，他停顿了一下，“趁早分了！你和他在一起，早晚会后悔的。”

艾伦说，“我是真的喜欢利威尔。”

“我不知道将来是怎么回事，但我知道我现在放弃他，一定会后悔。”

艾伦头昏脑涨，还想要吐，他磕到石头上，脑门流血。他被利威尔送到医院，挂了急诊，一群暂时没活的医生护士出来围观小公子艾伦“又跟别人打架啦”。艾伦进去拍片的时候还紧紧抓着利威尔的手，利威尔挤在一群医生护士里格外单薄：

“你别走。”

他清创缝合，然后被安排到病床上挂水，来嘘寒问暖的拍他爸爸马屁的那群人都走了，终于安静下来。利威尔坐在他旁边，他只记得利威尔挡在他前面，却记不清他们都说了什么——他是格里沙医生的儿子，格里沙医生是副院长的有力竞争者，他们为他的儿子上了一整套查体，最终结果是轻微脑震荡和一些软组织挫伤。

“他是……？”艾伦试探着问。

“凯尼，”利威尔回答他，眼睛紧盯着他额头上的伤口，缝了几针，用纱布裹起来了，有点像木乃伊，“我妈的哥哥，我现在住的那套房子就是他的，不过他不常回来。”

“那……库谢尔是你妈妈？”艾伦想要挠挠头，却被输液针拦住了，他对这个名字感到熟悉，是他从利威尔的学生资料卡上看到的唯一亲属名，他斟酌着措辞，“阿姨……”

“我也不知道她怎么想，”利威尔坦率得出奇，“我那样说是骗凯尼的。他不会真的打死你，但是会让你活着比死了还难受。最好不要落在他手里。”

“不过他应该有很长一段时间不会回来了。”

“阿姨是做什么的？”艾伦把后半句“她会不会过来捉奸”吞下去。

“舞蹈演员，平时演出挺多的，没有时间过来。”利威尔倒像是看透了他的心思。

他问来问去终于不问了。他已经从利威尔嘴里知道了太多。他知道库谢尔是未婚生子，利威尔从小跟着妈妈一起生活，而所谓的爸爸在赌博的时候赌输了钱不知所踪，最后一次看见他是利威尔七岁的时候，他回来抢他们母子俩的钱。他还知道库谢尔因此大病一场，从一线城市大舞蹈团里退到了小城市，差一点就去做了舞蹈老师。而凯尼则在最危急的时候拯救了库谢尔，从某种意义上也挽救了利威尔。

利威尔最后说：“库谢尔最近似乎在谈恋爱，凯尼说对方是一个医生。”

他犹豫了一下，为他母亲的情感之路做出总结：“库谢尔什么都好，就是有点傻乎乎的，不太会挑人喜欢。”

艾伦坐在病床上呆呆地看着窗外的流云，太阳光热烈却不温暖，他感到一丝初冬的寒意，盐水从药物袋进入输液管。他拿捏不准利威尔的坦率是不是分手的前兆，病房一时间安静下来。他脑补出了十万场爱恨纠葛的大戏，第一次认识到他选择的原本就是条羊肠小道，还是条动不动就碰上死胡同的小路。

“利威尔，我……”他却不知道要说什么。

利威尔歪着头看了他一会儿，亲了亲他的嘴唇。只是简单地碰了碰，又凉又软地压在他的嘴唇上，一触即分。那是利威尔头一次主动吻他。

“我不是凯尼，也不是库谢尔。我的事我自己说了算。”

艾伦脸颊滚烫跟头一次接吻似的，扭捏着跟利威尔又讨了个吻，这才放下心来，终于注意到利威尔的衬衫口袋上有个脚印。黑乎乎的，很大的码。

“他打你了？！”艾伦着急地把利威尔按在墙边，扒他的衣服，“我看看！”

利威尔这才觉得锁骨往下那一片疼，之前有护士提醒他，他没觉得怎么样，这时候回想起凯尼的靴子底——口香糖、灰尘、口水和粪便，要多脏有多脏。他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，把衬衫脱下来叠在一旁。毛手毛脚的艾伦掀起他的衣服，毛衣下缘翻到脖子上差点让他窒息。

艾伦用手碰了碰那一片青淤，不敢用力，眼泪开始吧嗒吧嗒地掉。

“对不起，我……”他感到窘迫，并不完全因为自己的武力值——他在那时候犹豫了，耍了个小聪明，他一望而知那个男人和利威尔之间的关系——他们长得如此相像，他想的是用他的甜言蜜语去迷惑敌人瓦解敌人。利威尔却是货真价实地维护他，像炸毛的小猫对着喂养他的人伸出未长成的爪子，因此利威尔被打了，他后悔那一刻的狡猾。利威尔摸了摸他的头发，像哄猫猫狗狗似的，他不知道艾伦弯弯绕绕的小心思，并不意外艾伦的惨败，很少有人碰到凯尼能占便宜，艾伦还没成年呢。他要把毛衣拉回去，这样的姿势有点奇怪，艾伦忽然抬起头。利威尔感到冰冰凉凉的东西落在他的胸口，是艾伦颤抖的嘴唇。

“……”于是艾伦又挨了一拳，肿着脸继续输液。

“那个医生我小时候见过，追我妈追了好久了，但他不喜欢我。凯尼本来是来告诉我，他们可能要结婚了，我在库谢尔那里也失宠了。”利威尔又说。

艾伦隔着点滴的瓶子去看利威尔，只能看到他半张放大扭曲的侧脸，仍旧是平静的，睫毛落下一片阴影，连虹膜里包裹住的湖泊都湿润了。他从没想过有朝一日卡尔菈会不会和格里沙离婚然后成立新的家庭，就此不爱他了。他喉头紧涩，但声音坚定有力，伸出手来拥抱利威尔，他发觉怀里的利威尔一直在颤抖，于是抱得更加用力：

“我喜欢你，我会一直喜欢你。”

利威尔任由他抱了一会儿，但没对他傻乎乎的告白做出回应，他拿掉的手，让他把手背伸直：“别乱动，回血了。”

他们的关系却就此亲密起来。艾伦得到了利威尔旁边的位子，自习的时候偷偷摸摸牵利威尔的手，趁着自己画室下课比利威尔早，翻墙出去给利威尔买派和红茶。圣诞节的时候艾伦给利威尔准备的礼物是一把吉他——某一次教室突然停电他拉着利威尔和同学们玩真心话大冒险，听到了利威尔的歌声，性感低沉。两个人一起回家的时候，他拷问利威尔，知道利威尔小时候曾学过两年声乐，是和他的妈妈要好的女教授教的，那时候就被老师夸有天赋。如果之后没有闹出那么多事来，也许他现在是艺术学院一年级生，参加过很多次比赛和表演，有一群迷弟迷妹了也说不定。

在命运面前，天赋不值一提。

艾伦就此打起了主意，他在练习的间隙里搜索吉他的种类和价格等级，从民谣看到古典，从入门看到Fender。他头一次知道原来雅马哈也卖吉他，他回溯小时候上特长班的记忆，完全想不起来那个年轻女老师怀里抱着的吉他是什么牌子。他瞒着利威尔偷偷做功课，可他们黏在一起的时间实在太多，不出一个星期，脸上就挂了大大的黑眼圈。让取笑他，说他离国宝越来越近了，又嘲讽着关心他“是不是你同门都很厉害你画得太烂压力太大？”利威尔也对他的黑眼圈提出过疑问，但他骄傲地保守住了秘密。他选定了斯科特血红女妖“she devil custom”——这个名字对于中二少年来说是个加分项，又磨卡尔菈给了些钱，配了拾音器和便携音箱。他想象着利威尔大学的时候也许就有时间去组乐队——如果暂时找不到吉他手的话他就来充数，甚至他还可以教利威尔弹吉他。但这次库谢尔准时出现，他失去了一个人给利威尔过生日的特权。利威尔被妈妈库谢尔带回家，大大的蛋糕和满桌子的菜等着他。他吃饱喝足和妈妈道过晚安，才有时间理一直给他发消息努力蹦跶的艾伦。艾伦给他清唱了几首歌，《今天你要嫁给我》混入其中。练了两个多月的曲子只能隔着电话唱给利威尔听，艾伦的声音闷闷的。利威尔就解释说，库谢尔似乎是又分手了，抱着他哭了一会儿，已经睡下了。利威尔把编辑好的短信发出去：

“你生日的时候想要什么？”

艾伦那边停了很久，然后回过来一条欢快的信息：“你来我家给我过生日吧。”

他想到自己的生日已经是来年三月份，很快就会高考填志愿，于是问利威尔：

“利威尔，你以后想做什么？”

“做什么？”

“就是你毕业了以后，想去什么学校，学什么专业，将来想干什么。”

“你想做什么呢，利威尔？”

“医生吧，”利威尔说，“库谢尔喜欢医生。”

“出道当歌手吧，利威尔。”艾伦大胆地鼓动他，“我觉得你很适合舞台。”

利威尔那边传来不赞同的声音，太亲密之后就容易把另一个人的优缺点无限放大，他没纠结这个问题：“你呢？”

“设计师？漫画家？似乎去军队也不错，”艾伦似乎有很多想法，天马行空，“反正我不要当医生。”

利威尔听见他在那边搬动东西，拖拖拉拉的，像是在挪动纸箱。他看过时间，已经是晚上十点钟：

“你在干什么？”

等了好久，才听见艾伦轻快的声音：

“猜猜我在哪儿？”

利威尔心中一动，不等他说出来，艾伦就开始炫耀：

“我在你家——你舅舅家，正把你的生日礼物搬进去，明天你一回来就能看见它啦。”

“你怎么……”

“翻窗啦！我早就侦查过地形，那个窗子很容易翻的。”

艾伦倒在柔软的床铺上，大声对着电话那头宣布：“我今天要睡在你的床上，不洗澡！”

像做了个梦似的。一月紧咬着十二月的尾巴，31号虚无地飘走了。艾伦要去参加联考，比普通学生早一些要面对自己的命运——一半的命运。一模和期末考试轮番打击普通学生，艾伦在出发前和利威尔坐在麦当劳里吃炸鸡：“那约好了，我专心考试你也放开手脚，我还没见过你拿第一名呢。拿一个给我看看呗，法兰老说一模很重要。”

“你的考试才重要。”利威尔说。

“是啊，”艾伦放下饮料，他的手上还沾着颜料，因此用嘴衔利威尔面前的薯条，“我希望我们能考到一个城市去，最好是一个大学，所以我一定会非常非常非常努力的。”

“谁让你太优秀了，”艾伦叹口气，把可乐一吸到底，“我不得不那么努力。”

利威尔醒过来的时候正是一个清晨。他梦见雨后松林的风声和气息。

他动了动几乎被压麻的手，把胸口上横着的男人推开，结果被抓得更紧了：“利威尔，我就再抱一会儿。”

他没想到这个时间艾伦已经清醒了，撒娇撒得自然流畅：“醒了就起来。”

“利威尔，我忽然想起一件事，”艾伦终于有机会把他的疑问问出来，他的下巴在顺滑的布料上面蹭了几下，“为什么凯尼会害怕库谢尔？他们关系很好吗？”

利威尔沉默了一会儿，走廊上传来沉重的脚步声：“不，不是害怕。库谢尔不喜欢他。他杀死了我的父亲。”

“你那个时候是害怕凯尼也杀了我吗？”

明明是亚热带的温度，但利威尔莫名感到一阵寒冷，艾伦的手臂死死地箍住他，让他没办法好好呼吸，因此他决定换种方式驱赶压在他胸口的大型犬：“我渴了。”

艾伦还是没有动，但是他抬起脸：

“我告诉你一个好消息，你亲亲我好不好？”

他皱起眉：“什么消息？”

艾伦的下巴从他胸口移动到了锁骨处，有人来敲了敲门。他看了一眼房门，被艾伦用手摆正视线，只看着他：“利威尔先生，我和他们谈好了。”

“如果手术成功的话，你的队员就会被送上飞机，在中立国降落。如果雷伊斯先生一个月以内恢复得不错，我们就能回去了。”艾伦轻轻地说，他的气息落在利威尔的颈上，简直要烫红了他。

这的确是个好消息，但利威尔看着艾伦的那张脸，那双绿眼睛，已经记不清楚吻他的时候是什么感觉了。他干巴巴地回答他：

“谢谢。”

“这个消息不值一个吻吗？”艾伦又埋下头，闷闷地，“那利威尔，我亲亲你好不好？我要去准备手术了。”

“今天？”

“今天，”艾伦把手掌压向利威尔的身侧，他坐起来，望着那双烟蓝色的眼睛，“他们一早过来通知的。”

两个荷枪实弹的士兵打开了房门，艾伦趁着这个时间在他的嘴唇上亲了亲，只一下，又轻又快。

他站起来，向着那两个人伸出手，视线却落在利威尔身上：

“我会记得叫他们给你送红茶的。”


	3. Chapter 3

10.  
利威尔带着高考复习资料册按响了艾伦家的门铃。  
艾伦家住在一个旧小区里，需要几个人合抱的大树，略微掉漆的大铁门，几个鹤发的老人在有模有样地打太极。对住户都烂熟于心的保安在打完一圈招呼之后，向着利威尔挠了挠头：“东三单元艾伦那小子的朋友是吧，他老早跟我说，要请一个朋友来给他过生日。喏，就是那边，亮灯那家。”  
艾伦的生日是三月三十号，实际上早就和学校里举办的成人礼暨百日誓师大会上庆祝过了。艾伦那天穿了合身的西服套装，手拿红通通的宣誓词，和利威尔以及两个女生一起领着毕业生宣誓。艾伦特意叫好兄弟在前排顶着校长的怒视拍了照片，拿回去给爸妈炫耀，着重渲染了一下利威尔的光辉事迹。一模几个区当之无愧的第一名，市里也是前十，清北苗子保底复交。艾伦给利威尔打电话的时候，兴高采烈地再次邀请利威尔来他家。  
我爸妈可喜欢你了。我也特别喜欢你。  
利威尔挂掉电话，手心里都是汗。  
艾伦跑过来开门，踩得地板咯噔咯噔响。先给了他一个大大的清香味拥抱，然后把他扯进门。卡尔菈戴着围裙，手里拿一把锃亮的锅铲，凑上来打量：  
“真好看，怪不得艾伦一直夸你。”  
利威尔虽然没多少为人处世的经验，但他从库谢尔那里遗传了讨人喜欢的样貌。他穿了衬衫和白色毛衣，黑色头发整齐干净，看起来又乖又纯。他被卡尔菈直白夸奖，“阿姨”因此叫得有些结巴。利威尔乖顺把纸袋子里装着的生日礼物塞到艾伦怀里，才注意到艾伦的头发还是湿的。  
没有别人，不会有别人，艾伦只请了他一个。  
“不知道一天天的臭美什么劲儿，饭都快做好了非要洗澡。”卡尔菈食指戳上艾伦的脑门，“快，带你同学玩去。”  
“到我房间里吧。”艾伦紧紧拉着他，生怕他这一秒反悔或者拒绝似的，带他上楼。  
艾伦的房间干净整洁到有点过头。利威尔不是第一次来，布局艾伦也反复提起过，书桌、衣柜和床，推开门就是一个单独的浴室。橘色灯光和纤尘不染的地板都有些过分。很明显，艾伦为他的洁癖特意整理打扫过。利威尔站在门口，看艾伦把他的复习资料归入一桌子的礼物里。  
艾伦不着急拆礼物，他早知道里面是什么，利威尔对于登门拜访这件事充满了疑虑，从穿什么到带什么都考虑周到，多次询问。他的手摸上去，就知道是利威尔前几天买的哪套书。还有几十天，刷题有意义吗？利威尔抬起头，表情严肃，当然。  
他靠近利威尔，在温柔的光下抱他，然后亲吻，从嘴唇到舌头。他花了好大力气才让利威尔接受亲吻是会深入口腔的，然后他为这个利威尔迟早会知道的常识收取报酬。  
卡尔菈在楼下叫他们吃饭。格里沙也回来了，认真地按步骤洗手。  
利威尔和格里沙打招呼，格里沙笑一笑，擦干净手，然后点头。利威尔第一次参加一个幸福家庭的生日宴。先是关灯，中英文两遍生日歌，寿星许愿，吹蜡烛。艾伦把顶红顶大的草莓切给他，白色奶油顶着红通通的一粒。蛋糕不是主食，一人一小块。过分的糖精黏住味蕾，化不开。卡尔菈去厨房把熬了一个下午的骨头汤端出来，从家常小炒到有模有样的复杂菜式，摆满了整个桌子。  
卡尔菈一个劲地给他夹菜，用的一直是一副公筷。利威尔面前摆着一杯红酒，格里沙矜持地点头，过生日，可以喝一点。已经十八岁了，以后要对自己的行为负责了。  
红酒的酸味和涩感都很弱，果香非常浓郁。卡尔菈做的菜被赋予过魔法，一块排骨落在利威尔的碗里，卡尔菈忍不住摸摸艾伦的脑袋，嗔怪他不肯理发。  
“虽然这次考试专业课成绩还不错，他打算去的学校基本能过，但还得等高考完才知道能不能行，不像利威尔你成绩那么优秀，想去哪儿都可以。”  
利威尔吃掉油盐酱醋，吐出一口热腾腾的人间味：“应该可以，他这段时间很努力。”  
卡尔菈就高兴地笑，给他夹红色的虾和雪白的鱼肉。卡尔菈的眼角生了细纹，但还是美的，和艾伦有八分相似：  
“听艾伦说，你也会去那边的大学。我已经查过了，两所学校特别近，公交五站就到，以后艾伦就麻烦你照顾。他从小就爱惹事，这两年还算乖了。”  
艾伦撒娇，用一块排骨堵住卡尔菈的话：“别跟利威尔说我坏话。”  
格里沙话很少，快吃完的时候，他也开口：“艾伦能有你这个朋友，挺好的。”  
艾伦的眉毛都快飞到天上去。  
吃完饭，已经快到十点。卡尔菈挽留利威尔，回去太晚了，喝的酒虽然不多，但也不安全，不如留下来住一天。艾伦在一旁拼命点头。  
利威尔迷迷糊糊地被艾伦推进他的房间。他被艾伦按在床上坐着，酒劲儿上来，空调吹得他又热又困。艾伦在衣柜里抱出叠得整整齐齐的睡衣，放在他膝盖上。  
利威尔抬起头来看他。艾伦不和他对视，他拿着自己的睡衣冲进浴室。  
十分钟。利威尔感觉有人在推自己，他睁开眼睛，是艾伦：“你去洗澡吗？”  
利威尔点头。他被艾伦牵着走到浴室。这是洗发水，这是沐浴露，这是各种香皂，这是新拆开的毛巾。  
“我在外面等你。”  
原来艾伦的家庭是这样的。利威尔忍不住想。母慈父爱，幸福美满。  
利威尔吹干头发，艾伦已经占据了床的一半。卡尔菈问要不要换个房间，或者让艾伦去睡沙发。艾伦把利威尔藏在身后，妈妈，他占不了多大地方的。  
卡尔菈替两个小家伙关上门：“我怕你欺负他。”  
利威尔躺上去，又软又暖，床单散发出一股阳光味儿。艾伦没有发出声音，他以为艾伦睡着了，因此他也闭上眼睛。他鲜少在别人家里留宿，还以为艾伦会和他聊聊天。一只手伸过来，摸到他的胳膊，然后是腰，艾伦翻过来把他搂住。他不自在地瑟缩，艾伦却不肯放任他溜走，将鼻子抵在他的肩膀上，轻声撒娇：  
“利威尔。我十八岁了。”  
十八岁。太多美好期望和现实与这个字眼有关。  
利威尔仍有些迷迷糊糊，他引以为傲的阅读理解在这一刻出现了些许断层。他的手被艾伦牵着，好像被一团火包住，他不知道艾伦怎么突然那么烫，像个燃烧的小火球。艾伦侧着身体亲吻他，不亲嘴唇和脸颊，从耳垂和脖子开始，因此那些地方也开始发烫。利威尔的手碰到一处又热又硬的地方，他握住，掌心蹭过湿漉漉的顶端。艾伦在他耳朵边上喘了一声，他不敢动了。  
“利威尔，我想和你做。”  
我今天十八岁了。我想和你做爱。两件美好、轻灵的事被简单地系在一起。  
为什么不呢？  
他的嘴唇被亲吻，舌头被吸吮，牙齿排列打颤。艾伦的手伸进他宽松的睡裤里，轻而易举地握住他的弱点，两根阴茎再加上他的手，艾伦都包住，很有经验似的撸动。他差点儿叫出声，陌生的新奇的触感和体验从他的下半身传过来。艾伦的眼睛亮亮的，半长不短的头发落下来遮住他的视线。  
“可以吗？”他的声音放得极轻，像是怕把怀里的鸟儿惊飞了，他抵着利威尔的额头，在一片漆黑中和他对望。  
好像过了很久，又像是只有一秒钟。利威尔点头：“好。”  
艾伦跪在利威尔旁边，从手臂上剥下他宽松的睡衣。利威尔被他翻过去摆弄，像柔软温暖的娃娃。一根手指刺进利威尔的身体。  
“你有……安全套吗？”利威尔埋在枕头里，手紧紧地抓住枕套上小小的流苏。他的肩胛骨像要破骨生长的翼，腰塌下去，陷落出清晰幼态的两窝泉。一万度的太阳在他的脑海里燃烧，他发出声音，感觉自己像是正在干涸。  
“没有。”艾伦想起他半年前买了扔在抽屉最里面的蓝色盒子，他用一只手捞起利威尔的腰，阴茎的头部插进去，绞紧的通道使他差点射出。  
利威尔被疼痛惊醒了，他仍然像发烧，像涅槃前夜，但眩晕感消退，疼痛占据上风。他颤抖着毫无章法地拍打艾伦的胳膊：“你退出去……。”  
“放松。利威尔，放松。”艾伦也是初次，但他为这件事学习了好几个g的视频。视频里那些男人粗枝大叶浪的没边，利威尔像个懵懂的瓷娃娃，皮肉都薄，没完全长开，是一种青涩稚嫩的性感。他被利威尔夹得有点疼，但还是快乐的，像被无数天鹅羽毛紧紧缠绕、包裹、吞噬。他在利威尔的头顶上方深呼吸，薄薄的肌肉压着利威尔的头发。利威尔跟着呼气，再次吸入氧气，一瞬间像是醉氧，撕裂的疼痛更加明显。  
“艾伦，睡了吗？”卡尔菈的声音传进来，她轻轻敲门。  
利威尔僵住，连带呼吸都窘迫。艾伦扯过被子盖住他和利威尔的下半身，语气轻松：“就要睡了。”  
“利威尔，艾伦要是睡觉不老实你就踹他下床。有空调冻不死他。”卡尔菈隔着门嘱咐，“你们俩乖一点，我也去睡觉了。”  
“妈妈晚安。”艾伦低下头咬利威尔的耳垂，小小的一个肉团，像是一粒豆子似的，“你怎么不跟我妈妈说话啊。快，说阿姨晚安。”  
“阿姨晚安。”利威尔说，眼睛里涌出液体。艾伦从未停止过试探深入，他像是一条从尾部被剖开的鱼，尖刀向他的胃推进。门把手响了一声，他绞紧肠道，艾伦射在里面。  
“没有人会进来的，我反锁了门。”艾伦亲他汗津津的鬓角安抚他，一只手伸到他下面，两根手指堵塞肠道，拇指顶着会阴，“你放松一点，我们再做一次，好不好？”

是个春梦。  
利威尔醒过来的时候，一线橘色霞光透过窗帘间的缝隙。他感觉到自己下半身的变化，但并不是很想理会。三天前送别佩特拉的时候他注意到新建的机场和隔音带投入使用，因此他获得了一个安静的清晨。  
艾伦的手正往他的衣服里钻，绕过腰还想往下，他啪地打开，推醒艾伦，艾伦迷迷糊糊抬起头来看他，两根头发翘着。利威尔不理会他的狗狗眼：  
“你去别的床上睡。”  
“为什么？”艾伦凑上来亲吻，新生的胡茬蹭着他的下巴，“自己一个人睡多冷啊。”  
“空调开高点就好了。”利威尔毫不留情，翻身去拿遥控器。他的手被艾伦捉住，按在红木柜子上。  
“啊……是不是有反应了不好意思？”艾伦的腿从他的膝窝蹭到腰间，严丝合缝地压在他身上。他的半个身子倾在外面，用不上力，甩不开大号黏人精。黏人精就开始蹬鼻子上脸，“晨勃说明你身体好，难受我可以帮你弄出来。”  
艾伦当真一只手伸进他的病号服里，宽松的裤子并没有给他造成太大困扰。他准确地握住利威尔，眉梢挑起吹了个口哨，“你要是亲亲我，我就帮你吸出来。你知道的，我口活儿不错。”  
利威尔头皮发麻。他头一次和艾伦上床，折腾到后半夜也没有射出来，最后艾伦含住他。  
“别胡闹，有监控。”利威尔手肘击在他的肋骨上，把他掀翻。二十四小时的电子眼发出红光，被艾伦用病例夹嘭地砸碎。  
“监控没了，你也别想耍赖，”艾伦亲亲他的嘴唇，“成交。”


End file.
